


叛逆时代

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Psychological Trauma, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: 洛基的生活中突然闯进一个十三岁少年。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

第一次见到那孩子的时候， Loki 正像个疯子一样翻箱倒柜地寻找不知遗失在何处或是很可能被谁偷走的开瓶器。蓬得满脸都是的黑色长发——他和Thor朋友之间的熟悉度和“某些往事 ”让 Loki完全失去了在他们所在的地方盛装出席的欲望 ，更何况这是他家—— 和长期熬夜造成的黑眼圈让他看起来要么像是刚从精神病院出逃的患者 ，要么像是在滚烫的沙漠里寻找水源的饥渴旅人，至少他对啤酒的渴望倒是很符合这描述。

他因为此起彼伏的 欢呼和问好聚集起来的声浪而注意到了客厅的变化 。

一个孩子。一个因为身上过大的卫衣和皱巴巴的牛仔裤而显得大概比实际年龄更小的孩子站在 Thor的朋友中间 ，矮小的身躯很轻易地被 Thor过度热情的拥抱而被举起 ，套着干净帆布鞋的双脚在空中晃荡。

Loki挑起一边眉毛 。尽管他们的聚会算不上 18+ ，毕竟在座的唯一法律认可成年人是鬼晓得留级多少次的 Volstagg ，总能在某一学年找到他无法及格的学科，和他的运动天分成反比的空空如也的大脑甚至让校长本人都在想起他的成绩时唉声叹气，但就算他再没底线也知道不太适合让低年级的学生参加。

所以等到 Thor似乎终于意识到Loki的困境 ，拿着开瓶器——他就知道是被 Thor拿走了——来到他身边时 ，他一边默默感激开瓶时清脆的气音，一边状似不经意地问道，“你不觉得这个派对有点少儿不宜吗？”

Thor皱着眉头 ，大概花了三秒钟才意识到 Loki在暗指什么 ，随后他大笑着拍了拍 Loki的肩 ，“没想到我也有从你嘴里听到这么老古板的话的一天。”他戏谑地挤了挤眼睛，这让 Loki暗自翻了个白眼 ，“别担心，你口中的“少儿”已经十三岁了，别忘了我们那时候已经尝过人生中第一瓶啤酒。再说，有 Nat和Sif看着呢 。”

Loki看向Thor口中人名指代的那两个女人 ， Natasha一个人占用了客厅唯一的单人沙发 ，宠爱地看着夹杂在吵闹的 Fandral和Clint中间看起来完全不受影响的那孩子 ，而拿着一杯玫瑰香槟的 Sif则敏感地在Loki投去视线时转头 ，冰冷地瞪了他一眼。

看来“某些往事”的效力还在。

“ Sif先不管 ， Nat今晚可是喝了少说三瓶啤酒 ，派对甚至还没 完全开始 呢，你确定让她们扮演保姆是正确的选择？” Loki质疑 。

“话是这么说，但你有见过 Nat醉过吗 ？” Thor耸耸肩 。

“也许她只是更擅长掩饰自己喝醉的样子。” Thor对他这苍白的辩驳一笑而过 。毕竟事实摆在那， Natasha曾经喝挂他们每一个人后依旧屹立不倒 。虽然所有人都烂醉如泥到证词不一，但是她在所有人第二天活像僵尸出行时仍然美艳不可方物的姿态的确深入人心。该死的俄罗斯人种族天赋。

“所以，那个孩子到底是谁？”问题终于步入正轨。

“哦我忘记了，你这学期到现在为止一次 AP课都没去过 ，当然没见过我们这位天才转校生。”说到 Loki没去上课时 ， Thor向他投来不认同的眼神 ，“他叫 Tony ，这学期刚转来就破格进入我们所有高年级的课，据说他物理拿了全满分，你敢信吗？” Thor惊叹地摇了摇头 ，随后指向性地盯着 Loki ，“快来上课吧，否则你全优的记录就要被夺走了。 ”

说得好像他在乎似的 ， Loki嘲讽地哼了一声 。来自 Thor的 情报在他脑海里还没转满一圈，他就发现了不对劲，有什么重要的信息被忽略了。

“姓呢？” Loki问 。

“什么？”

“你说他叫 Tony ，那他姓什么？” Loki按捺下对他经常过于粗心的哥哥的不耐烦 。

“哦。” Thor脸上空白了一秒 ，接着他转头朝 那个叫Tony的孩子喊道 ，“嘿， Tony ，你姓什么？”

Tony应声转头 ，这时 Loki才看清楚他的脸 ，蓬松的棕色头发模糊了脸的轮廓，睫毛浓密得如同两排小扇子，扇子底下是一双过分明亮的大眼睛，还带着婴儿肥的圆润的脸，小巧的鼻子下是仿佛时刻都有话要说的微微嘟起来的嘴。

不是随便什么街上一眼过去就被忘在脑后的普通孩子，精致又浓烈的眉眼，漂亮得 不像话 。

Loki忍不住喝了口啤酒 ，冰凉的液体顺着食道滑下，却仍然抑制不住突如其来的那股灼热。

Tony停顿了一下 ，在客厅灯光下仿佛浅了几个色度的棕黑瞳仁一瞬不瞬地看向他们，但 Loki不知怎的 ，就是知道他在看他。随后他口齿清晰地回答，“ Moretti 。”

骗子。

Loki微不可闻地嗤笑 ，对于一个应该是本能反应的回答来说，那孩子犹豫的时间未免太长。

如果放在别的时候， Loki也许会对一个仅仅十三岁就能面色不变地撒谎的孩子产生点什么探究为主的兴趣 ，可惜就算是对于他来说，一个会隐瞒自己真实姓名的孩子也太过了，这通常意味着复杂、黑暗和不可为人所知的秘密，而他自己已经算是这三点的巅峰了。

Thor还想说什么 ，但 Loki坚决走向阳台的步伐没给他任何机会 ，最后也只能和他们每一次对话一样一个人尴尬退场。

将阳台门关上，稍微隔绝了屋内吵闹的人声音乐声， Loki坐在藤椅上 ，点燃了一根万宝路，浓烈的尼古丁在肺叶间旋转，最后随着鼻息被吐出。

一道阳台门，室内与室外，完全是两个世界。

Loki想 ，不合群这件事，虽然已经习惯成自然，但是会让他在自己家过得像是局外人，倒是每一次都让他无法习惯。他理解 Thor的好意 ，除去方便等等实用原因以外，他知道 Thor是想让他更亲近他的好友 。然而 Thor永远不会理解 ，“ Thor ”这个存在本身就是他这么多年以来孤独感与劣等感的主要来源之一。不过他也不能否认某些敌意，特别是来自 Sif和Clint ，的确他是罪魁祸首。

身后传来阳台门被拉开的声音，看来独享的静谧到此为止。 Loki轻叹 。

但是出乎他意料，不是任何一个喜欢把所有人聚在一起的金发碧眼肌肉男（当然就这个描述来看， Clint是完全没可能主动出现在他周围 ）。棕发棕眼的孩子自顾自地坐在 Loki 对面的椅子上 ，娇小的身躯一下子陷进了靠垫之中，自然地仿佛他一直就在那里。

Loki没有转头 ，而是用 余光观察着 。 Tony一只脚踩另一只 ，两只手放在卫衣的口袋里，灰色的布料起起伏伏，他低垂着头，不像是对 Loki有兴趣的样子 ，但更不像是出来看夜景的。 Loki不知该如何解读现状 ，所以索性自顾自喝酒抽烟，就当 Tony不存在 。

“好喝吗？” 就当Loki就快觉得Tony的存在已经融为背景时 ， Tony开口了 ，有点吓到他。

“什么？” Loki皱眉 。

“我说，” Tony抬起头 ，和 Loki短暂地对上视线 ，又迅速移开，就好像 Loki让他感到不舒服还是什么的 ，这让 Loki嘴角弯起冰冷嘲弄的笑意 。“你的啤酒好喝吗？”

“还不赖。” Loki回答 。他不知道这个孩子到底什么毛病，一边看他一眼都觉得难受的样子，一边问着一些有的没的的问题。虽然，会回答对方还会感到好奇的自己脑子肯定也坏掉了。“怎么？”

“我可以尝尝吗？” 坦坦荡荡 ，就好像 Loki手中拿着不是酒而是什么某碳酸饮料公司出的新品 。

Loki挑起一边眉毛 ，“你知道你这个年龄喝酒违法吧？”

“那又怎样？” Tony满不在乎地耸耸肩 。“我五岁时就喝过一整杯苏格兰威士忌。”

Loki这回真的惊讶了 。这么明显的谎话，这孩子倒是真敢毫无羞耻心地说出来，还一脸理所当然的模样。

“说谎。” Loki这么想 ，也这么 说了 ，语气介于讽刺与打趣之间。。

Tony对此只是弯弯唇角 ，像是已经预料到了他的反应，却毫不在意被戳穿的窘迫。 Loki看着棕发男孩的眼睛 ， 突然有种年龄置换的错觉 ，仿佛他才是他们中更年长的那个，宽容地看着年幼的孩子无理取闹。但就在 Loki想好他到底对此什么感觉之前 ， Tony再度恢复天真无邪的状态 ，撒娇似的歪着脑袋，讨好地眨了眨眼，“求你了？”

Loki嘴角扯了扯 ，把手中的瓶子递过去，心情不错的他打算顺势迁就一下，就算之后可能（不是可能，是一定）会被 Natasha和Sif的双重眼刀千刀万剐 。

Tony像是怕他反悔一样 ，迅速拎着瓶颈把啤酒从 Loki手中抽出来 ，咕咚咕咚吞了几口，眼睛像晒到太阳的猫一样愉快地弯成两道弧，兴高采烈的模样看起来比之前他表现出来的所有更真实。 Loki饶有兴趣地看着他 ，就像看着一个谜。

“谢谢你。” Tony将酒瓶还给Loki ，指尖不舍得地在瓶身上打了个转。

“怎么样？” Loki问 。

Tony砸了咂嘴 ，仿佛还在回味啤酒的滋味。“很清爽，但是太淡了。”

Loki对此扬了扬眉 ，拿起酒瓶喝了一口，清冽的苦味中混杂着若有似无的甜。 Tony正看着他 ，然后 Loki突然想起对方红润的嘴唇包裹着瓶口的样子 。 Loki突然喝不下了 ，放下酒瓶，重新点了根烟。

“在一个全民基督徒的小城市，你的项链是不是有点太刺激了？” Tony突然问 。

Loki顺着视线看向自己倒十字架的项链 ，才发现因为坐姿的变化，项链逃离过大的领口吊在半空。 Loki没动 ，手肘仍然支撑在自己的膝盖上，以前倾的方式坐着，但他猛地意识到在阳台狭小的空间内，他和 Tony有多近 。他没有收起项链，任它垂挂着，在一个坦荡的骗子面前，他也没什么好遮遮掩掩的。

“关你什么事？” Loki并没有呵斥他的打算 ，但这句话从他嘴里吐出的时候比他想象得更刺耳。

Tony耸耸肩 ，“只是好奇。”

Loki闻言只是轻哼一声 。他的视线忍不住从对方那双直接、坦然的双眼移向他的脚。一双白色的绑带帆布鞋，干净得连一丝灰痕都没有。

被人宠爱着长大的孩子。

Loki狠吸了一口烟 。

“说说看嘛，是哪条教规冒犯了你？”少年的撒娇又出现了，但并非是自然的可爱，而是粉饰过的精致。 他似乎很善于这个 ，有那么一瞬间 Loki的确被他的眼神 、语气和仿若不经意的动作所迷惑，差点将秘密和盘托出。但是总归假的就是假的，永远不可能变成真的。

“你能不能停下那个。” Loki最终开口 ，答非所问。

“什么？” Tony怔然 ，懵懵的样子让 Loki差点笑出声 。

“你的英腔太刻意了。” Loki解释 。

“这样吗？” Tony说 ，“看来我还修炼不到家。”美国的口音，和意大利相去甚远。

“所以，你到底姓什么？” Loki发问 。

Tony挑起了眉 。

“ Moretti是意大利的姓 ，你没有意大利口音。” Loki不耐烦地说 ，如同这是再好懂不过的事，“别在我面前撒谎。”

“那要交换吗？” Tony今晚第三次让Loki惊讶了 ，被数次咄咄相逼却不落颓势，反而再度夺回话语主动权。“你的倒十字架和我的姓氏，要交换吗？”

有那么一会儿，空气仿佛静止了。 Loki和棕发的男孩对望着 ，谁也不认输。

但也许是今晚的酒精确实有点上头 ，神智处在清醒与晕眩之间， Loki的视线开始摇晃 。从那双大得出奇的眼睛，到对方纤长的下眼睫毛，挺翘的鼻子，和被属于他的酒液沾湿过的嘴唇，卫衣领口若隐若现的锁骨，接着是对方绞在一起的小小的手，即使合在一起，也能被他的手完全包住。

来自上方些微的响动让 Loki回过神 ，却撞见对方红红的耳朵。

这孩子 ……

男孩叹了口气 ，放弃了与 Loki之间的僵持 ，嘴里吐出异国的语言。

“满意了吗？” Tony说 ，有些赌气的样子。

Loki耸耸肩 。为难一个比自己小将近五岁的孩子， 说实话并不是不像Loki会做的事 ，但 Loki不可否认今晚的确有点鬼使神差 。

他突然感觉有点累 。

Loki站起身 ，却感觉自己的衣角被拉住了。

“你要去哪？” 泠泠的月光坠在枫叶糖浆里 。

“你到底想干什么？” Loki不耐烦了 ，这个孩子实在是莫名其妙。

“想和你交个朋友。”

Loki嗤笑 ，又在撒谎。

“放手。”

男孩只是倔强地盯着他。

“你们在做什么？” Natasha推开阳台门 ，探头出来，后面跟着一脸xing冷淡的 Sif 。

衣角的拉力消失了 。 Loki扫了一眼身后 ， Tony垂着头 ，双手插在口袋里。

没说话 ， Loki隔开Natasha径直走进屋内 。今晚真的莫名其妙，他准备睡觉，却感觉自己又被拽住了，这次的力道就没那么友好了。

“干嘛？” Loki瞪了一眼Sif ，后者也露出恶狠狠的眼神。

“你又在打什么坏主意？”

Loki从她手中把自己的印着xing手枪的背心拯救出来 。该死的女人真是暴殄天物。

他咧开嘴，露出牙齿。“这么关心我，别是暗地里迷恋我吧。”在 黑发女人露出吃了屎的表情的同时 ，他趁这机会离开。

走进房间，甩上门，不管响动是否会惊动客厅里醉生梦死的众人。他随手拿起桌上不知放了多久的易拉罐，就着里面苦涩的液体吞了口安眠药，接着躺倒在床上，闭上眼。

艹蛋的一天。

药效发作的瞬间，他脑海里还盘旋着棕色的幻影。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Loki是被下身的鼓胀感和小腹中的不适而唤醒的 。 他推开搭在他腰间的手 ，跌跌撞撞地冲进厕所。没有七旬老大爷的年纪，却破损得比他们的牙齿还要糟糕的马桶传来稀稀拉拉的水声，他站在水槽前，湿淋淋的手抚过脸，把散乱的头发拢在脑后。镜子里的人影没比 B级电影的德古拉好过多少 ，眼神空洞木然，死气沉沉。

Loki走回房间 ，在乱糟糟的地板上 随便捡起一条长裤套上 ，打开厚重的窗帘，扑面而来的阳光令他不由得 闭紧了眼 ，稍微适应了一点才缓缓睁开。常年遮蔽在头顶的云层散开，光线把所有事物都映照得闪闪发亮，像童话故事一样美好。伟大英格兰难得的好日子。

该死地烦人。

“嘿，宝贝，”甜腻的女声在身后响起的同时，一双柔软似无骨的手臂圈住了他的腰。“跟我一起回床上去吧，好吗？”

Loki转过身 。褐发褐眸的女人，发尾打着凌乱的卷，睫毛很长，像蝴蝶翅膀一样扑闪，眼神中流转着刻意的诱惑。

不对，哪里都不对。

他笑了 ，手指掠过女人落在肩上的发尾，女人接收到肯定的讯号，兴高采烈地挨上来，却被一根手指制止了。钢铁般冷酷的话语从他那张笑得缱绻的薄唇中吐出来：“你该离开了。”手从侧边床头柜拿起一件背心，一边穿一边走出门，留下女人错愕地愣在原地。“我回来的时候，不想看见你。”

实在是太早了。

饮尽杯中最后一滴咖啡，任由醇厚的苦味在味蕾上蔓延，逐渐变成迟钝的带点砂质的口感。实在是太早了， Loki看着外面人来人往 ，朝着各自的目的地匆忙而去，对身边的一切视若无睹。只有在这样的时辰，这个平均人口不到十万的小镇才会呈现出如此生机。然而对他来说，这种生机不管是和他的生物钟还是个人性格来说，都极度不合。 Loki一只手把纸杯揉成一团从窗外扔出去 ，开启发动机，驾着身下这堆破铜烂铁，漫无目的地随着车流前行，直到视野中出现熟悉的建筑物。

Loki的第一反应是掉头 ，开回他的小公寓，即使要应付屋子里那个很有可能还没走掉的女人，也要比待在这好。因此，他把停车的理由全部归结于入口单行道和那个为了停车位置一直在他后面叭叭叭的混蛋，不然他也不会为了整他而抢走了他并不需要的停车位。

坐在车里， Loki能听到第一节课的预备铃响起 ，他看着之前还优哉游哉的学生们一窝蜂地涌入校门，长长地叹了口气。就当是打发时间吧，他打开车门走入学校。

驾轻就熟地走向第一节课的课室，即使他从开学开始有将近半个月没有踏入过学校，但毕竟 AP物理 的老师 Banner先生也在社区大学供职教授 ，他只有周五的时间来上课。现在想来，距离选课到今天也不过两个半月，但已经像是上个世纪的事了。

没想到仅仅一个暑假就能让自己的世界天翻地覆。

推开门的那一刻，他很明显地感觉到教室内的空气一瞬间凝固了。 Banner老师在怔愣过后 ，迅速反应过来，朝他点点头。

“ Odinson ，欢迎回来。”

那个称呼令 Loki的喉咙升起苦涩的滋味 ，比起那杯劣质的咖啡都要令他不适。

Loki转头 ，打量了一眼教室。大部分是他认识的人。 Thor一如既往令人厌烦的开朗笑容 ，在对上视线时还朝他挥了挥手，他的女朋友 Jane坐在他的身旁 ，比起注意他这个突如其来的人，更在意手上的课本。坐在最左边的 Natasha和她前面的Clint ，前者还是一脸平淡，后者则朝他翻了个白眼。 Fandral戏谑地向他挑了挑眉 ， 旁边的Sif就没那么友好了 ，冰冷的视线想要在他身上剜出一个洞。除这些人之外，还坐着一些他不是那么熟的同级生。然后就是，第一排角落，那个叫 Tony的孩子 ，望着他，眼睛微微睁大，所有人中他唯一看不懂情绪的人。

“今天前半节课是小考，但你毕竟缺席了这么多课，这次考试就给你免了。” Banner老师一边说 ，一边整理手中的试卷。

Loki知道Banner老师是好意 ，但是整整半个小时都只是观看其他那些笨蛋抓耳挠腮，还不如让他去动物园看猴子。

“不用了，” Loki说 ，从 Banner老师的手中抽走一张试卷 ，“我也想看看缺了这么多课，我是否还能在您的课上名列前茅。”说完，他走向 最后一排那张唯一的桌子 。经过 Clint时 ，他听到对方过于大声的嘟囔，‘自大的混蛋’。

可惜只有体育课你的成绩比我稍好一点。

在他坐下后 ， Banner老师宣布考试开始 。 Loki迅速浏览了一遍试卷 ，不过是基础的动力学，简单。在他正准备填写答案的时候，却发现桌子上空空如也。也是，他不过是鬼使神差才来的学校，什么都没带不说，连校服也没穿。踹了下前方 Fandral的椅子 ，听到对方烦躁地咋舌，回过头怒目而视，而 Loki则是毫无廉耻地冷淡地看着他 ， 手在空中比划了个写字的手势 ，毫无打扰别人考试的自觉。 Fandral沉重地叹了口气 ，再次转过身，一支笔扔到他的桌上。

Loki拿起笔 ，笔尖却在空中一顿，他的视线不由自主地移向左前方的那个小小的身影。穿着低学年才会有的校服，套着黑色及膝袜和擦得锃亮的黑色皮鞋的双脚因为碰不到地面而踩在高脚凳中间的横梁上，他用手中钢笔的尾端磨蹭嘴唇，洁白的牙齿微露，偶尔会微微含住，留下一点晶亮的水渍。似乎是想到了答案，他快速在纸上写下，嘴角会露出一丝胜利的笑容。

那个叫 Tony的奇怪男孩似乎完全没注意到Loki这边的视线 ，一心专注于手中的试卷上，但不知从何时开始，他下笔的频率越来越慢，耳朵也一点点泛红起来。 Loki肯定他一定感知到了他 ，但是他没做出任何反应，甚至没朝他这里望向一眼。

装模作样。

Loki哼笑了一声 ，低下头不再继续，笔尖快速地在卷面上游走。

仅仅过了一半的时间，他就将考试完成了，懒得检查，仅仅是随意地扫了一眼卷面。他走上前，将试卷递到讲桌上，却看到另一张试卷先他一步被拍到桌上。 Loki顺着卷子上那只小小的手看过去 ，正对上过去几天一直在他脑海盘旋的那双巧克力色的眸子。那双眼睛直直盯着他，带着点挑衅的意味，仿佛在说‘我比你快’，孩子气得不行。

Loki扯起嘴角 ，指了指他在教室最后的座位，又示意了一下 Tony的位置 ，笑意加深，过分嘲讽。

Tony嘟起了嘴 ，几乎是在赌气。

这下 Loki是真的没忍住笑 ，即使他很快用轻咳掩饰了。

“好了， Odinson ， Tony ，你们可以回座位上了。” Banner从他们的手中抽走试卷 ，用眼神警告他们不要继续在讲台前傻站着。

闻言，两人都回到座位上。但是 Loki却逐渐觉得有什么不对劲 。

是了。这个学校的老师，无论和学生有多熟稔，在学校都不会叫学生的名字，而是姓，如果碰到同姓的情况，比如他和 Thor ，也会连名带姓来分辨，传统的做派。

可是 Tony ， Banner老师叫Tony的名字而非姓 。这么说来， Thor似乎在他询问之前也不知道Tony的姓的样子 。

奇怪。

Loki发现自己的视线再度游弋到Tony身上 ，后者撑着头，看起来很无聊地在草稿纸上描画着什么。

这个孩子，越来越像个谜了。

“ Odinson ，”下课铃响起，在他正随着人流走出教室之前，被 Banner老师叫住了 ，“你能重新回到学校，我很开心。”他摘下眼镜，有衣角稍稍擦拭了一下，这是他一贯的动作，在他思考或焦虑，又或是两者都有时。

“ Odinson ，啊，我是说 Thor ，他或多或少跟我提了点你最近和家里发生了些矛盾的事。我知道你搬出来住了，从你缺席了这么多天课来看，和今天你的样子来看，你恐怕过着我不那么认同的生活。”听闻 Loki只是冷笑 ，‘不那么认同’，哈，一直都是这么假仁慈，恐怕 Banner老师更想说的词是‘堕落’ 。 Banner沉吟了一下 ，把眼镜又重新戴回鼻梁上，“但是我希望你不要因此放弃学业。你是个聪明的孩子，甚至是你这样的年龄不该有的聪明和老成，不管你的生活发生了什么，我不希望它们禁锢了你，和你本来会有的光明未来。”说到最后， Banner朝他微微一笑 。然而，那双眼眸中的暖意从未传达到 Loki那里 ，他只感到冷。

“不是。” Loki听到冷酷的声音从自己的口中吐出来 。

Banner老师微不可见地退缩了一下 ，眉头皱起，“什么？”

“我的名字不是 Odinson ，” 说完这句 ， Loki转过脸 ，提步欲走，却发现自己再度被叫住。

“等一下。” Banner老师额头上的沟壑更深了 ，眼神中染上了疲惫，“教导主任希望你去办公室见他。”他张了张嘴，欲言又止，最终只是挥挥手让 Loki 走了。

他知道教导主任 Fury想跟他聊什么 ，无非是他多日缺课和行为问题，比如说他这身完全不符合校规的服装。实在是没有兴趣听，即使去了大概也只是左耳朵进右耳朵出。 Loki抿紧唇 ，虽说来到学校确实打发了不少时间，但麻烦事也不少，完全是功过相抵了。

要不干脆逃走吧。 Loki心不在焉地想着 ，突然听到体育场里一片喧哗。

透过窗户，他看到 高年级学生正在以Thor和Steve为首分为两队玩手球游戏 。红色的小球在空中划出一道道弧线，像一张网，被中间不断传送、拦截、抢夺的学生们编织着，在 Thor的队伍正不断靠近球网的时候 ，手球被 Clint抓住空档夺走了 ，越过被 Natasha压制在场中央死死 的 Volstagg ，抛到了 Steve的手里 ， Thor他们都聚集在对方球网 ， 明显来不及回防了 ， Steve轻轻松松将球掷到球网里 ，拿到一分。即使没有走进去， Loki似乎都能嗅到门那边传来的浓烈的汗水味和荷尔蒙 。

真恶心。

扫了一眼场馆内， Loki蓦然发现场边坐着的 ，除了几个要么是生理期来了，要么是单纯不想参与如此激烈的体育项目的女生以外，还有那个男孩。

Tony 。

晃着腿，拿着似乎是和物理课上一模一样的本子，认真地写着什么，完全没注意比赛。似乎是完成了什么，他满意地点点头，合上本子，从坐台上跳下来，一路小跑着从体育馆另一个门出去了。

Loki的脑子里突然有了个主意 。

嗯 ，比起逃跑之后的无所事事，还是捉迷藏更有意思。

这所学校说大不大，说小不小，单单找一个人虽说是有点费劲，但除却那些正在使用的课室和教师办公室以外，其实也不剩什么地方。不过，花了十多分钟才找到那个小小的身影，仍然出乎 Loki的预料 。不过想到 Thor说过那男孩是物理天才的说法 ，在 Pym老师的实验室找到他倒也不算稀奇 。

实验室的最里面伫立着一个大小有半个黑板那么大的机械物 ，他很肯定在上学期还没有见过这样怪模怪样的东西，就 男孩坐在地上捣鼓的熟稔模样来看 ，答案可想而知。但是什么时候 Pym老师会把实验室借给教学以外的学生来使用了 ？

“这是什么 ？ ”Loki靠着门 ，口吻不像是一个擅自进入别人空间的入侵者，更像是一个熟人，捡起了未完的话题。

背对着门， Tony像是被吓了一跳 ，身子僵硬了一下，朝他的方向一瞥，又迅速恢复正常，继续他在机械物上的工作。但他的动作，怎么看都不如之前流畅。“看不出来吗，这是智能机器人。”

“智能机器人 ？像是机械战警里面那样？ ”Loki挑眉 。

Tony拧螺丝的手顿了顿 ，“虽然我很诧异你居然有看过那部片子，但是不，这个机器人将不会投身于打击犯罪的工作，大概只会遵从一些更为简单的指令。”

看来真的是个天才 ， Loki吹了声低低的口哨 。“为什么我不会去看机械战警，我可是物理满分的人。”

“你不喜欢物理，你只是想拿高分。” Tony简单地说 ，就好像这再明显不过。“更何况，xing手枪和黑色安息日，还有你那一幅洗干净就能演莎剧的模样？你更像是搞艺术那一类的。”

“小心点，对我这么如数家珍，我会以为你很在意我。” Loki邪笑 。

Loki听到Tony嗤鼻的声音 ，即使背对着，他也能想象 Tony正在对他翻白眼的样子 。

“所以你打算拿这个智能机器人做什么？比赛？个人成就感？还是只想在生活中多一个能给自己端茶送水的管家或女仆？” Loki继续发问 。

他隐约听到 Tony含混的嘟囔 ，说什么‘我才不需要多一个’之类的话。

“如果成功的话——当然，我向来擅长将一切‘如果’变成现实——但是，如果真的成功的话，它将会证实我之前的一些设想，然后我就可以投入下一阶段。”

“什么阶段？”

“人工智能。把技术投放到计算机上，扩大领域，连接网络，它将能控制任意计算机的终端，并且实现人类的自我意识在机械上的呈现。” Tony忙碌的手终于停下来 ，他盯着虚空中的一个方向，似乎已经看到了他设想的未来。

“听起来像是你想要统治世界。” Loki调侃 ，迎来一个实打实的白眼。

“我看起来像是漫画里的反派角色吗？” Tony终于舍得看他了 ，虽然目光满是不情愿和不满。

“谁知道，我还没那么了解你。” Loki耸耸肩 。

那你为什么不来了解我。 Loki能很清晰地从Tony脸上读出这句话 ，这孩子就像本打开的书，情绪全摆在脸上，十分好懂，但从某种程度上，又让他十分费解。

Tony用空着的那只手挠了挠头 ，叹了口气。“你到底想干什么？拒绝了我做朋友的邀请，自顾自地从对话中途离开，现在又来烦我，对我问东问西。”他皱起眉，似乎真心感到困扰。“你为什么这样做？”

Loki没有回答 ，他无话可说。

因为你让我感兴趣，只是现在我还不知道，你到底为什么让我这么感兴趣。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Loki 最后仍然没能逃出教导主任的手掌心，被一脸严肃、不苟言笑的 Hill老师拎去了办公室 。 Fury那个秃头的老男人 ，年龄一直以来在学生中间都是个谜，十几年过去了，看起来完全没有任何变化。即使是被办公室里常年保持一致的昏暗吞没了面部轮廓的分明棱角，他的眼神却一直是犀利如匕首出鞘时的泠泠微光，特别是针对学校里那些问题学生的时候，让人忍不住怀疑他是否除了教职工这个身份以外，还与其他更为危险的工作有联系。

暗地里不会是连环杀手之类的吧。

Loki撑着头 ，思绪乱飞。

“ Odinson先生 ，”低沉的男音唤回他的注意力，“我知道无论我怎么说你都不会听，所以我也不打算对你进行说教。我只有一个提醒要告诉你，缺勤过多的话，即使成绩全优也是不能毕业的。梦想，” Fury把一张纸推向他 ，他的声音、眼神、甚至动作都让 Loki 觉得这一切都是有预谋的，“就没办法实现了。当然，如果你还有梦想的话。”

即使知道那是陷阱，已经被诱饵吸引了注意力，他还是忍不住跳了进去。

打开纸，上面是一年前职业规划课上的问卷，干净平整的字迹，一丝不苟，清晰明了地映照着当时他对未来的计划。原来是如白纸黑字一般分明，为何现在感觉却是那么模糊不清，甚至连当时一笔一划写下时的情绪也毫无头绪。是激动？坚定？还是憧憬？想不起来了，现在即使是读着也只剩下茫然。

“ Odinson先生 ，我建议你好好想想。”说完， Fury翻开桌上的文件 ，挥挥手示意他可以出去了。

Loki走出办公室 ，却发现手上还拿着那张问卷，最后看了一眼上面的字，这次他终于感觉到什么了。羞辱和怨恨。如同打向他脸的一巴掌，那股灼烧的刺痛感在他的肺腑之间蔓延，连视线都模糊了。 Loki闭上眼 ，深呼吸，终于制止了微微抖动的手，那张纸被他攥成一团，扔进了办公室外的垃圾桶。

纸上所书写的未来，他已经没可能拥有了。

在走廊里漫步，正想着是否该上下一节课打发时间，却听到后面逼近的脚步声，一般意味着来者不善。

“瞧瞧，这不是说谎精吗。” Loki转头 ，两个男学生朝他走了过来，脸上挂着恶意的笑。“没想到居然能在学校看见你，我还以为你早被退学了呢。”

只不过是用嘲讽和挑衅伪装自己，以显得强大的跳梁小丑。

浪费时间。 Loki转过头不去理会 ，提步欲走，却被人揪住了后领，两人之一在他身后怒吼着什么‘不要无视我’之类的话，却在能制住他之前就被他反手摁在了墙上，手肘卡住了对方的喉咙，他听到男生抽噎的呼吸，和喉咙口传来的含糊不清的呜咽。

“别碰我。”愤怒的气音从他紧咬的牙关中渗出。

另外那个男生在瞬间的害怕之后，朝他大喊，但并没胆子走上前来阻止他。

“放开他！不然我去叫 Fury老师 ，你会受到留校惩罚的。”

“然后我们就能告诉 Fury老师 ，是谁先开始闹事。然后 Fury老师就会判定Loki 的行为在法律上完全属于正当防卫，可以无罪释放。然后你就会因为在走廊上闹事，打扰学校秩序而被留校。然后我们就会把这件事告诉 Thor 。然后你就能期待你最后的一学年将在痛苦的血与悔恨的泪中度过。哇，真是太惨了。找 Thor弟弟的麻烦 ，果然是不太聪明的样子呢。”女孩子的声音，而且很熟悉，让人一瞬间毛骨悚然，唤起不好的回忆。

Loki往旁边一瞟 ，捧着书、高挑纤细的金发女子和身边娇小却丰满的黑发女子，是 Jane和Darcy 。

“ Darcy ，不要用 Thor的名字 仗势欺人、狐假虎威。” Jane皱起眉 ，但是训斥的声音轻软，不认同只在表面。

“哎？有什么关系，反正 Thor知道了也肯定会揍得他们脑袋开花的 。” Darcy抱着胸 ，撅起嘴。

看着两个男生瞬间煞白的脸色 ， Loki不满地咋舌 。不管什么时候， Thor的名字总比他的更有威信和人望 。 放开手 ，两个人很快搀扶着跑掉了。

“ Loki你怎么放手了 ？好歹让我把罪案现场拍下来呀！” Darcy喊着 ， 一如既往的大嗓门 。

“你真的好吵啊。” Loki捂着耳朵 ，为了避开 Darcy伸过来的手 贴在墙上。“又不是什么大不了的事，不必闹得全校皆知。”

“那怎么行，你稍微有点受害人的自觉好吗，上法庭的话，你可是能获得赔偿金的！” Darcy义愤填膺地说 。

这是钱的问题吗？ Loki叹了口气 ，不行，跟她说话的话，会被带到坑里的，等清醒过来，太阳都要下山了。

Loki摇了摇头 ，抬步欲走，却被 Darcy拦住了 ，“等一下，我和 Jane可是专门来找你的 ，有事要跟你说。”

Loki看着Darcy严肃的表情 ，皱起眉。

“什么事？”

Darcy久久不说话 ， Loki耐心地等着 ，虽然已经快到极限了。但很少见到 Darcy这么认真的表情 ，也许真的有什么重要的事发生了。是什么呢？难道 Thor出事了 ？不对，应该不是严重到这种程度的事，否则刚刚 Darcy就会不顾那两个男生把他强行拉走 。难道是他擅自调换她的课表，把她最讨厌的课全排在周五的事情被她发现了？不对，那样的话，她绝对不会像现在表现得那样冷静。或者说，她知道把她写给 Steve的情书不小心当成垃圾扔进焚烧炉里了 ？不对，那都过去三年了，以 Darcy的性子 ，应该早就不记得了。到底是什么事？ Loki内心焦灼 ， 皱紧眉 ，手不自觉地点着。

沉默良久。

“我忘记了。” Darcy一脸理直气壮 。

该死。 Loki扶着墙的手微微颤抖 。果然是诅咒吧，从遇见这女人开始，他就被头顶三尺以上的什么存在诅咒了。

“还是我来说吧，” Jane走上前 ，用手上的书轻轻敲了敲 Darcy的头 ，“今天不是周五吗，晚上我们准备去看新出的电影，去吗？”

“不去。” Loki想都没想就拒绝了 ， 想走 ，然而又被拦住。

“你在家一个人又没什么事，我们好久没在外面聚过了，为什么不一起呢？” Jane拉住Loki的手臂 。

“反正是 Thor非要带我一起吧 ，有些人未必希望我出现。” Loki冷漠地说 ，推开 Jane的手 。

“别这么说，你知道 Sif和Clint只是嘴巴不饶人了点 ，心里对你不坏的。” Jane软言劝道 。

“就是就是！况且，这次 我们可有一个新成员加入 ，你不去，显得你多不欢迎人家似的。” Darcy在旁边频频点头 。

Loki的耳朵竖了起来 。“新成员？”

“对啊！就是那个小可爱， Tony ！多可爱啊，小小的，软软的，像只小猫一样，或者是小奶狗，或者是小仓鼠，或者是小海獭——”

“ Darcy ，你见到他的时候，可别这么说他哦，也不要把人家抱得死死的，这可不是交朋友的好办法。” Jane看着兴致瞬间高昂的Darcy一脸无可奈何 。

“我才不需要和他交朋友，我们已经是朋友啦！” Darcy欢呼 ，引着路过的学生频频侧目，“我知道他的生日。顺便一提，是五月二十九日。我知道他住在哪里。我还知道他最喜欢的科目，是物理和化学。还有他最喜欢的歌手——”

“好了好了， Darcy ，我知道了，别喋喋不休的，我明白你意思了。” Jane捂着耳朵 ，看来不止他一人觉得 Darcy很吵 。

“哦别，” Loki扯了扯嘴角 ，“请继续，不要停，我可太想知道你都了解 Tony的什么了 。”

这句话完全出自于反讽。但说真的， Loki并不介意听Darcy滔滔不绝地讲她知道的关于Tony的事 ，即使那意味着他要待在 Darcy身边一整天 。

等一下， Loki突然意识到自己刚刚在想什么 ，他不自禁打了个寒颤，什么时候他会因为想听别人的事而愿意在这个疯女孩旁边待着了？

“既然你这么想听，那我——”

Loki做了个打住的手势 ，即时 制止了Darcy的发言 。从刚刚开始，他脑内想法就开始完全不受控制，脱轨前行，这一切肯定是因为他被 Darcy影响了 ，他决定先撤。当然，在此之前，他要坚决拒绝今晚的出行计划。

“我会去的。”

“啊真的吗？太好了，那放学后门口见了！” Darcy说完 ，笑着对他摆了摆手， Jane也对他微微露出了一丝笑容 ，两人结伴离开了。

等一下？

Loki僵直在原地 。

他刚刚说了什么？  


这个城镇的天气永远难以捉摸，上午还是阳光明媚，放学时已经刮起了阵阵冷风， Loki搂紧身上单薄的外套 ，缩在大门避风的地方。每年都是这样，完全无视秋天的存在，夏天结束后，就直接是冬天的开始，不过话说回来，夏天也没有热到蝉鸣蛙声一片的地步，这大概是这个城镇唯一的优点了。

“ Loki 。” Thor走到他面前 ，跟他打招呼，旁边是 Jane挽着他的手臂 ，露肩过膝裙轻轻绵绵的布料明显不适合这样的天气，她的鼻头微红。一阵冷风吹来， Thor立刻一边嘘寒问暖 ，一边把她搂在怀里。

真恶心。快去找个房间待着吧，别出来了。 Loki不堪其扰地眯起眼 。

“ Steve和Fandral他们已经先去电影院了 ，我们稍微等一下 Darcy和Tony 。啊对了，今天我们是突然邀请他的，他没带便服，所以我们等会要先送他回家一趟。”

Loki想说这根本没必要 ，跟其他学生不一样，校服在他身上比第一次见他时的卫衣牛仔裤更加妥帖自然，甚至可以说是动人，特别是在 Loki眼里 。

“啊，他们来了。”

顺着 Jane手指的方向 ，跃入眼前的是欢笑着招手朝他们跑来的 Darcy 和，被 Darcy拽得踉踉跄跄艰难跟在后面的Tony ，背上那个看起来就很重的书包，衬得瘦小的他看起来像个小学生。

不过，才十三岁的话，也不过是刚过小学的年纪啊。

“我把小可爱带过来了！” Darcy骄傲地宣布 。

“小可爱说谁呢。” Tony冷不丁地问 。

“小可爱说你呢。”

“啊 ，你是小可爱啊。 ”Tony面无表情地指着Darcy 。

“哎？”

玩了个文字游戏啊， Loki挑起眉 。还是第一次见到 Darcy石化的样子 ，也许这就是克星？

“看吧，听到别人叫自己小可爱是挺不舒服的吧，以后可别这样了。” Jane拍了拍Darcy肩 ，而 Thor只是看着Darcy的表情捧腹大笑 。

“小可爱 …… ” Darcy声音颤抖 ，带了些许哭腔。不会吧，这么点事，就能把那个大脑cpu时常短路偶尔断电的 Darcy惹哭了 ？ Loki惊讶地眨了眨眼 。 Darcy缓缓抬起头 ，眼中满含晶莹的泪水，脸上的笑容幸福得让 Loki想要呕吐 ，“小可爱觉得我也是小可爱！”

原来是喜极而泣吗。

Loki捂住脸 。没救了，这个疯女孩没救了。

“好了，上车吧。” Thor第一个从僵直状态中恢复过来 ，走到他那辆，跟 Loki的那堆破铜烂铁完全不一样 ，崭新的克莱斯勒 Imperial ，在停车场里那群穷学生外加穷老师的座驾中，简直是鹤立鸡群。

“哇，这是 Thor的新车吗 ？好帅啊， Odinson先生肯定花了很多钱吧 ？” Darcy惊叹 。

“嗯，爸爸送我的十八岁生日礼物，不过他只付了首付，以后的车贷还是我打工来还。” Thor自豪又有点不好意思地挠了挠头 。“这么说来， Loki的生日也快到了 ，我帮你去旁敲侧击一下爸爸给你准备了什么惊喜，怎么样？” Thor戏谑地朝他眨了眨眼 ，但是 Loki完全不能跟他分享同样的心情 。

“随便。”

Loki的余光看到Tony又在直愣愣地盯着他 ，一眨不眨，如同在钻研霍奇猜想或是思考明天早上要吃什么一般的难题。他那双大得出奇的眼睛，有时候让他觉得太过分了，像是阳光下融化的焦糖巧克力，或者是在水中浸润的玻璃珠，总之是一切甜蜜又美好的事物，被这样的眼睛看着，即使想假装不在意也很难。大概他也僭越了余光所给予他的安全区， Tony意识到自己被发现了 ，低下头看着脚下的石砖地。

该死，石砖地有他好看吗。

“ Tony我帮你把书包放进后备箱吧 。” Thor问 ，伸出一只手提起 Tony背上的书包 。

“有点重，小心点。” Tony点点头 ，将双臂从书包带子中解放出来，明显看到 Tony卸力后书包在Thor手上猛地一沉 。

“天啊这里面装的都是什么，好沉。” Thor迅速地用另一只手捞起书包底部 ，及时拯救了手提带和书包整体分离的危险。

“是的，小心点 Thor ，别让你那装饰性肌肉的流言成真了。” Loki戏谑地说 。

“省省你的嘴皮子功夫。” Thor翻了个白眼 。

“你不会把存物柜的所有课本都带回家了吧？” Jane挑起眉 。

“是飞行器。” Tony简单地说 ，一幅这就解释了一切的样子，但过了会他耸耸肩，纠正了他刚刚的话，“现在只是一个雏形，我还在处理马达功率的问题，对于我需要它成为的体型来说，功率太小了，而且，如你们所见，也不够轻便。”

“你用的是什么功率的马达？” Jane若有所思地问 。

“三十千瓦，但是，两个发动机支撑不了旋翼，四个又过重。”

“或许你可以试着改变一下旋翼形状和连接处，减少一些装置本身的重量？”

Jane和Tony立刻开始旁若无人的交流 ，就连 Darcy也津津有味地听着 ，三个人一边聊着，一边坐进了车里。

Thor一脸茫然地听着他们的对话 ，最后只是对 Loki无奈地摇摇头 ，“幸好你站在我这边，是吗，弟弟？”

“诚实地说？” Loki露出愉悦的表情 ，“并不是，哥哥。” 他笑出了一口大白牙 ，他拍了拍 Thor的肩 ，跟着坐进了车里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一写到Darcy，气氛不自主变得沙雕起来。
> 
> Loki·想走但走不了·原地踏步·Laufeyson


	4. Chapter 4

很久没有品尝过Thor吃瘪的表情 ，愉悦的 Loki甚至没来得及察觉到异样就一屁股坐进了车里 ，直到他光裸的手臂碰到了柔软且微微粗糙的质感，和从中渗透出来的暖意。 Loki转过头 ，正好扎进那一汪琥珀色的泉水里，浓密纤长的深色睫毛开开合合，仅仅一瞬就消失了，只留下被卷发遮了大半的侧脸，和 从中 露出的被冷风冻得通红的耳尖。

Loki没有说话 ，但能感觉到自己本来放松的身体微微僵硬了起来。

Thor发动了车 ， Loki看到 外面的景色缓缓倒退，听到 Jane和Darcy叽叽喳喳的讨论声 ，闻到新车仍未散去的皮革味，但又好像什么也没看到听到闻到，他只能感觉到手臂那一部分，像是有火在烧。

如坐针毡。

没过多久， Loki仍是没忍住斜眼偷看Tony ，后者正襟危坐地夹在 Loki和Darcy中间 ，目不斜视地盯着前方，模样比上课时的 Steve还要认真 。他时不时回答 其他三人提出的问题 ，谈不上热心，但也算保持着聊天的节奏，身体倾向他们的方向。 Loki觉得好笑 ，又有点生气，再讨厌也不至于完全无视他的存在吧。

思及此， Loki的视线放肆了起来 ，几乎是在孩子气的报复和赌气。他的眼神逡巡过被深蓝色校服包裹着的小小身躯，接着是低学年统一规格的短裤，因为坐姿而堆积起褶皱，露出一点蜜色的大腿。那颜色令 Loki着迷 ，在这个鲜少被太阳眷顾的城镇， Tony的肌肤更像是被金黄的阳光吻过 ，太过流连忘返而把自己的一部分镌刻进这小小的身体里一样。视线继续下移，这时 Loki突然惊讶地认识到 ， Tony靠近膝盖的大腿处系着束袜带 ，别说是现在的少年人，甚至是他那个时候也早都不用的老派衣饰配件出现在这个异国男孩身上。黑色的皮带即使被擦得光亮如同崭新，上面的细纹也仍然透露出年代感，感觉更像是谁的旧物。灰色的袜子被规规矩矩地束在膝盖下，贴服着肌肤，露出小腿漂亮的曲线。 Tony动了动腿 ，皮带也跟着一扯，像是被风吹开一角的纱帘，隐约露出底下被勒出的红痕。

Loki忍不住吞咽 。

他匆忙转移视线，却看见 Thor从手套箱里拿出一个盒子 ，扔给了 Tony ，正好盖住那两条令他心猿意马的腿。

“ Tony ，选首歌吧，到你家还要一会儿呢。” Thor热情洋溢地说 。

“好啊。” Tony漫不经心地回答 ，打开盒子，手指以蜗牛一般的速度抚过一盒盒印着不同字体和图案的卡带，却迟迟没有下一步动作。

Loki看着犹疑的Tony ，突然起了恶作剧的心思，探过身，轻车就熟地从盒子里取出一盘卡带，扔给了 Thor ，“ Tony想听这个 。”

“嘿！我可看着呢，小可爱才没有选那盘！” Darcy在一旁抗议 。

“ Tony想听 。”他再度强调，转过头盯着 Tony ，扬起一边眉毛，“你想听的，是不是？”

Loki在片刻间已经想好一万种“如果Tony不同意”的应对方案 ，可还没等他在做好看到但凡有一丝不情愿情绪就立马抢占先机的准备之前， Tony已然点头 ，“是，我想听。”

轻易地接受了，即使他无论怎么看都不像一个会随波逐流的人。

Loki挑起的眉毛快陷入发际线 。

前方的 Thor耸耸肩 ，随手将卡带插入，点击了播放键。 沙哑的男声 ，合着激烈的鼓点和弦音，与其说是吟唱不如说是嘶吼着对未成年不太友好的露骨歌词。 Jane听到歌词后不安地动了动身子 ，就连 Darcy也避着Tony狠狠地瞪了他 ，用唇语质问他搞什么，只有专心开车的 Thor完全没在意 ，自顾自地打着拍子。而 Tony ，他再一次让 Loki惊讶了 。不仅没有对歌词表示任何不适，甚至是随着音乐轻轻点头，整个人透露着放松。

“哎？小可爱你不会真的喜欢这首歌吧 …… ” Darcy犹疑地问 。

“嗯？难道你不喜欢蝎子乐队吗？我还以为没人不喜欢他们。” Tony状似诧异地问 。

“没有啦 …… ” Darcy支支吾吾地 ，不好意思直接指出来歌词哪怕对于他们这个年龄来说也过于黄。暴了。

“没事，各有所爱嘛，可以理解，” Tony一副老成的样子拍拍Darcy的手 ，本来想拍对方的肩，但因为即使坐直也低 Darcy半个头 ，他的手只好完成一个平移的动作来掩饰身高的不足。“我更喜欢碰撞乐队那种范儿的，当然蝎子也很好，我尤其喜欢这张专辑里另外一首歌 …… ”

没意思。听着 Tony口若悬河地大谈特谈自己对摇滚的偏好和见解 ， Loki瘪嘴 。

本以为这个孩子绝对会脸色爆红害羞得 七窍生烟，然后他就可以喜滋滋地把这一场景裱起来挂在记忆宫殿深处，同时 Tony Moretti这个名字就可以正式 列入“被迫害”名单里，结果没想到棋差一招，计划惨遭滑铁卢。这个小鬼果然是深不可测。

Loki的姿势更丧了 ，在没人看见的地方鼓起脸颊，气成一只河豚。

“没想到你懂得还挺多的，小鬼。现在谁才更像是搞艺术那类的？” Loki扯扯嘴角 ，联想起今天上午两人的闲聊。

正在和Darcy交谈的Tony闻言偏头看了他一眼 ，半开玩笑半认真地说，“还是你，没人能打败你那身又摇滚又莎剧的行头。”

“瞧瞧，某人终于意识到右边还坐了个人。” Loki冷嘲热讽 。

Tony皱起眉 ，“我没有无视你。”

“那不然是你的对侧空间忽视突然痊愈了？” Loki懒懒地回道 。

“我看是你的精神分裂加重了，出现了错觉。” Tony反唇相讥 。

两人对彼此怒目而视，谁也不让谁。气氛一触即发，直到勇士 Thor不仅敢于直面惨淡的人生 ， 还有未知的风险 。

“ Tony你什么时候跟Loki这么熟了 ？” Thor碧蓝的眼睛印在后视镜里 ，好奇和兴趣一览无余。

“谁跟他熟！” Loki嗤之以鼻 ，声音从咬紧的牙关中喷出，但令他自己都诧异的是，他恶言恶语更多是因为向来和 Thor不对付的习惯 ，而非对 Thor话里含义的怒气 。同时他有一种奇怪的感觉，好像是听到了重音，如同身在山谷。他转过眼，正好看到 Tony惊讶的脸 ，嘴巴半张，似乎刚刚完成说话这个举动。

眼神一触迅速分开，两个人一个看窗外风景，一个盯着盒子中色彩斑斓的磁带。

前方的 Thor耸耸肩 ，“随便你们怎么说。我们到你家了， Tony 。”说完，他放缓车速，停在了一栋白色小洋房的前面，灰蓝色的屋檐添了几分娴静，庭院里种着各种颜色的蔷薇。

“好的，我马上回来。” Tony转身朝向Loki的方向 ，接着他停下来，直直盯着 Loki ，一动不动。

“干嘛？” Loki不耐烦地说 。

“你不先下去的话， Tony怎么出去 ？” Jane在副驾回答 。

“ Darcy可以下去 。” Loki指了指另一边的Darcy 。

“嘿！你那边不是更近吗！” Darcy抗议 。

“至少你穿得比我厚。” Loki扯了扯身上的短背心 ，偏头示意外面阴冷的天气。

“ Loki…… ” Thor无奈地唤他的名字 ，“别闹了。”

握紧拳， Thor总是有能力让他火冒三丈 ， Loki厉声回到 。“他总是可以从我身上跨过去，如果他有胆（蛋蛋）的话。”

一只手毫无征兆地从身侧探过来，后面跟着的是一个毛茸茸看起来很好摸的脑袋，车门啪嗒一声开了，在大脑意识到发生什么事情之前，首先传来的是身上挤压的重量和暖意。小小的男孩，身量都没长全，被织物包裹的身体骨肉匀停，却仍是软乎乎的，带着少年人独有的娇嫩和软糯，但那触感只有一瞬就消失了。

Tony真的从他身上爬出了车门 。

“我有胆（蛋蛋）。” Tony噘着嘴 ，不知是因为生气还是倔强而变得 圆鼓鼓的脸颊和眼睛令Loki心念一动 。真可爱，就像只小猫一样，或者是小奶狗，或者是小仓鼠，或者是小海獭——

等等，思想逐渐 Darcy化 。

Loki猛地摇摇头 ，他太专注于摆脱刚刚莫名冒出的想法和其带给他的恶寒，甚至都没注意到 Tony把车门甩上 ，发出‘砰’的一声，隔绝了外面的寒意。

“ Loki……你没必要这么粗鲁 。” Thor叹了口气 ，似乎对于他的乖戾感到十分疲惫。

Loki不打算向Thor解释他的行为 ，他只是轻蔑一笑，侧着头仰望灰蒙蒙的天空。

他不知道自己为什么会花费那么多不必要的精力关注那个男孩，甚至连一向冷漠的面具也能被轻易打破，牵动起他隐藏的情绪。但既然是他不打算承认的事，那么他也不打算去解析它。今天来学校不过是一时心血来潮，很快他会回归他黑暗堕落的生活里，与虎狼之辈为伍，被泥泞和沼泽吞噬。 Banner老师错了 ，他不仅说错了他的姓名，也看错了他这个人——从一开始，他就和所谓‘光明的未来’毫无干系，这是刻在基因里的诅咒，也是他与‘正常’背道而驰的咎由自取。不管那男孩怀揣着怎样的秘密，不管他有多令他感兴趣，不管他悄悄投向他的目光意味着什么，今天之后，都没必要再见了。

Loki握紧了拳头 ，指甲陷进肉里，尖锐的疼。

眼前一张大脸吓得 Loki猛地仰头 ，撞到了皮革座椅。拉开距离他才看到是 Darcy突然钻到他面前 ，挂着不怀好意的微笑，“你准备好了吗？”

“准备什么？” Loki惊魂未定 ，顺嘴回道，眼神一扫，发现不只是 Darcy ，连前座的 Thor和Jane都转过头看向他 ，一副很期待的模样。

显然在 Loki魂游太虚的时候 ，他们定下某种以他为目标的计划。

“你们想干什么？” Loki威胁地眯起眼睛 。

“别紧张， Loki 。” Darcy状似哥俩好地拍拍Loki的肩 ，和她安慰的笑容不同，她眼里闪着恶作剧的光。“就是我们刚刚接到了 Steve的电话 ，显然我们再不启程就要迟到了，但是 Tony还没回来 。”

“所以？这和我有什么关系。” Loki有一种不好的预感 。

“当然是看在你和 Tony明显很熟的样子 ，我们一致决定让你去叫 Tony出来 。” Darcy笑眯眯地 ，在 Loki的怒目而视下巍然不动 ，显然是多年来被那杀人目光不断训练的成果。

扬起眉， Loki不怒反笑 ，“是什么让你觉得我会听你们的？”

“我会告诉妈妈，你欺负了一个十三岁的男生，你知道妈妈对欺凌弱小者的态度。” Thor得意地笑 ，似乎很满意他想出的胁迫手段。

Loki不得不承认的确很有用 。

“你不能。”

“我能，而且我还能保证她今晚就会跑到你的公寓门前，如果你不去叫 Tony的话 。”

Loki快要气炸了 ，他发誓他会让 Thor和Darcy这两个始作俑者 ，还有 Jane这个吃瓜群众死得很惨 ，他绝对能为他们想出最恶毒最有创意性的死法，他会无时无刻诅咒他们被地狱的业火燃烧，被凌迟，被乱刀砍死，他们的哀嚎与悲鸣将会成为他耳中最美的乐章，因为他 Loki是绝对不会——

打开车门 ， Loki气哼哼地走下车 。

“记得要道歉！”身后传来 Jane的喊声 。

他背对着他们竖了个中指。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文里有一处bug，我写完才发现：
> 
> 对侧空间忽视是一种神经疾病，右脑受伤的人会看不到左边的东西。这里Loki是在嘲讽他看不到左边，因为他一直在和Jane与Darcy说话，没理过他，但仔细一想英国的车驾驶是在右边啊！Jane和Darcy坐在车左边的话，他其实无视的应该是她们，这个bug还望大家见谅，我完全把这点忘记了。
> 
> 文里关于摇滚乐队是有伏笔的，Tony没有说喜欢AC/DC主要是因为他现在接触摇滚并不多，但他为什么会对摇滚有一些了解和偏好，这在之后会揭露缘由。
> 
> 文里的“我有胆”联想的英文是“I have balls”也就是蛋蛋，其实Loki说的是“he can always stride over me，if he has balls”他一是在挑衅Tony，觉得他总是对他躲躲闪闪，肯定也不敢跟他有亲密接触，二是在调戏他，虽然Loki自己都没发现……
> 
> 我佛了，本来一章的内容不知道为什么被我延展成快三章……
> 
> 绝对不能让脑洞飞一会儿……


	5. Chapter 5

5.

敲门还是不敲门，这是一个问题。

仅有一门之隔的空间却像被关押的洪水猛兽或者某个未知的黑洞一般，让他想要逃之夭，但身后车内三人的目光灼灼又令他如芒在背。Darcy的八卦度和期待值在那三人中可以说是达到顶峰，完全拉高平均水平，那双犹如鹰眼的双眸，哪怕Loki不是只兔子也忍不住感到心惊胆战。如果就这样放弃的话，绝对会被念叨到明年，这样又是另一场地狱，别说他过去没有领教过Darcy式烦人。话又说回来，外号‘鹰眼’的家伙明明是Clint，据传是在哪次足球比赛上被对手赋予的称号，但不管从哪方面来看，Darcy都更加适合吧，特别是在八卦上。不过她外向的性格一定会闹得满城皆知，这样一来还是不知道有多少秘密被她知道的Natasha更可怕……

站在米白色的门前，双手插着兜的Loki漫无目的地想，一点也没想敲门的意思，宁愿在别人的门前做一个思想的巨人。

鸣笛声在僻静的小区像炸雷一般响起，Loki惊吓地转过脸，正好看到Darcy挥舞着手臂，明显是叫他别磨磨蹭蹭赶紧进去。该死，这个疯子，连Thor也陪着她一起疯。可还没等气急败坏的Loki有所反应，只听一声铃声清脆，身后的门打开了。一个红棕发的女人走了出来，妆容精致却也掩盖不住岁月，满脸疑惑地看着Loki这个穿着与古典别墅格格不入的陌生人。

“你是……？”

Loki勉强露出一个微笑，“您好，Moretti夫人，我叫Loki，是Tony的同学。”

女人眼里露出一丝了然，同时笑意漫上来，朝后退了一步，邀请他入内，“是Tony的朋友吗？我一直很期待能招待Tony的朋友，但他从来不往家里带人。”她一边说，一边领着Loki快步穿过走廊到达厨房，绿色绸裙的下摆摇晃，发出沙沙的轻响，“我准备了一些红茶和蛋奶酥，你一定要尝一尝。”

眼前这个洋溢着别样热情的女人在泛着暖色的家具旁似乎熠熠生辉，一时让Loki手足无措，“没事，Moretti夫人，我只是来叫Tony出门的，您不需要……”

女人的身影微微一顿，随后又继续忙碌起来，“哦，拜托，我可没有姓Moretti的荣幸，我叫Anna Jarvis，是Tony的…..婶婶。”她回了一个温暖的微笑，从橱柜里拿出一套精美的茶具，“而且，你们英国人应该知道推辞主人家的好意是不可取的。”

名为Anna Jarvis的女人即使在以英语为第一语言的国度浸淫多年，仍然操着一口异国腔调，似乎是德语。Tony家庭的异国情调还真是浓厚，Loki忍不住想。

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”Loki摆出他最佳的营业微笑。毕竟，只要他想，他可以是在座里最优雅迷人的那个。

“所以，你们两个小伙子今晚有什么计划吗？”Jarvis夫人端着红茶和点心到餐桌前，拉开红木椅坐下，兴致勃勃地问。

“不是只有我们两个，”Loki指了指身后的窗户，“外面那几个鸣笛的混蛋也是我和Tony的同学，”而混蛋是没资格吃下午茶的，他完全不介意让Thor他们多焦灼一会儿，“再加上几个先行出发的，我们准备今晚去看电影。”

Jarvis夫人瞟了眼窗外，咯咯地笑起来，“那可真是太好了，Tony回家从来不说学校的事情，我还担心他在学校过得不好呢。没想到他身边有这么多好朋友，看来我的担心完全是多余的。不过带人回家还是第一次，我也没想到他的朋友穿得，”Jarvis夫人打量了一下Loki的衣着，Loki已经准备好迎接任何偏见和指摘，但是对方那双灰色的眼睛太过明亮，似乎装不下任何黑暗，“如此个性。”

Loki微笑地举了举茶杯，意有所指地眨了眨眼，“我承认，这不是我最好的一面，追求流行有时候会让人堕落。”

Jarvis夫人大笑出声，“你真是个风趣的孩子。不过我觉得你这样对Tony有积极的影响，别总是中规中矩地穿着西服，像他那个越老越古板的爸爸一样。”

插着蛋奶酥的叉子一顿，Loki心念一动。“Tony的爸爸？Moretti先生在镇上工作吗？”

“那个嘛，不是，他是个很忙的商人，总是和我的丈夫一起满世界乱跑，照顾Tony的重任则全交给我。”Jarvis夫人抿了口茶，垂下的眼帘让人看不清情绪。

“那Tony的妈妈呢？为什么不是Moretti夫人抚养他？”Loki试探道。

Jarvis夫人嘴角的笑意微微一僵，但很快新的微笑覆盖其上，虽然显得略有些刻意，“哦，甜心，那不是我能跟你分享的故事。”

第二次了，Jarvis夫人的失态在短短几分钟内已经出现了两次，这不能不引起Loki的注意，但对方明显将他的好奇拒之门外，一个懂得察言观色的人该知道退步的时机，也许这个话题改日他能得到更多信息。

“你为什么在我家厨房里，Loki？”声音从门廊那传来，两人应声转头，是Tony，穿着一件印着漫威漫画角色美国队长的运动衫，底下是一条紧得像是第二道皮肤的蓝色牛仔裤，和一双怎么看都像是Thor之前一直嚷嚷着要买的限定版耐克乔丹休闲鞋。

“亲爱的，你不会打算就穿着这套出门吧，天气预报说今晚会降温，你会冻病的。”Jarvis夫人惊呼，“不过你穿这套一直都是那么的帅气逼人。你等一下，我去拿你最喜欢的那件棒球外套。”

“没必要，Aunt Anna，反正我会一直在室内——”然而Jarvis夫人已经风风火火地小跑上楼了，留下Tony和还在享用茶点的Loki。

“……待着。”Tony怏怏地落下最后的音节，显然没有传达给那个他想告诉的人。他转而面向Loki，后者正吞下碟子上最后一块蛋奶酥，“看得出来某人在别人家里倒是过得挺快活的。”

“美味至极。你婶婶的厨艺真的没话说。”红茶的苦涩恰到好处地中和了蛋奶酥的甜腻，Loki感到非常满足。

“她从Uncle Jarvis那学来的，而Uncle Jarvis的厨艺够他开一家米其林三星餐馆了。”Tony耸耸肩。

“我确信他有这个资格。”Loki抬了抬茶杯，敬那个他从未谋面的Jarvis先生。

“所以，”Tony状似不经意地靠着桌子，“你在和Aunt Anna聊什么？”

“别担心，你的潘多拉盒没有被打开，Jarvis夫人是有点过分热情，但绝对不是大嘴巴。”Loki饮下最后一口茶。

“也就是说，你承认你在秘密收集我的情报了？”Tony笑得像爱丽丝漫游奇境里那只柴郡猫，Loki才发现自己正中圈套。

“我秘密收集所有人的情报，不是只有你。”最后那句有点此地无银三百两的意味，Loki轻咳一声掩饰尴尬。“别谈论我了。瞧瞧你，那条裤子能让你今晚吃下任何东西吗，我很怀疑。”Loki朝Tony扬眉。

“我会想出办法的，谢谢关心。”Tony无视Loki的挑衅，不痛不痒地回答。

“是这样吗？你这么努力，我都要以为你想要惊艳谁了呢。告诉我，是今晚哪个幸运女孩得你垂青？”Loki打趣道。

“那你呢？”Tony突然转过脸直视Loki的双眼，那双清透得如同上好红茶的棕眸一眨不眨地看着他，似乎还氤氲着热气，“你有惊艳到吗？”

怦怦。

房间里的空气一时之间厚得像一块冻住的黄油，能被刀切开。

“嘿，男孩们，外套来了，也有你的份Loki，我可不想看到你穿着无袖汗衫在这样冷的天气里行走在街上……”Jarvis夫人的声音由远及近，一如既往充满着活力。皮鞋哒哒的声音停在了门口，轻松转变成对气氛的疑惑，“我有打断什么吗？”

“没有，Jarvis夫人，”Loki慌忙站起身，椅子在木质地板上拖拽出刺耳的锐音，他咬牙紧紧握了握拳，为自己的失态。整理了一下心情，他再度露出礼仪微笑，“我想我们是时候该出发了，不然就要迟到了。”眼角余光他瞄到Tony也踉跄了一下，他忍不住感到幸灾乐祸，虽然自己尚且没从差点爆发心脏病的恐慌中回过神来。

“哦天，那你们得赶快了，我可不想你们错过哪怕一秒今晚的电影。”Jarvis夫人转身走向玄关，Tony跟在后面，但走出厨房前他转身用唇语说‘你以为我没注意到在车上你一直盯着我腿看吗，变态’。

嗯，如果他知道自己看的更多是那条系在他腿上的那根皮带和底下的皮肤，他的外号大概会变得更加多姿多彩。Loki自嘲地想。

他迈出一步，却顿住了，左手情不自禁摸向胸膛，在数秒之前那里传来的异动已经不在了，但那种他的灵魂也随之震颤的感觉却仍然存在。

“那个孩子到底对我做了什么……”悄不可闻的叹息很快就挥散在空气中。

最终他还是没能推却Jarvis夫人的盛情，穿上了据说是Jarvis先生的外套。加绒的西服外套和印着xing手枪的背心，即使在这个年代也有点过于混搭了。但那双动人的眼睛和与之相比青出于蓝胜于蓝的唇舌，让他觉得如果继续推辞就是在犯罪了（倒不是说他没犯过那么一两个无伤大雅的罪，但与之相比负罪感绝对成倍增长）。女人已经是这个世界上最杀人于无形的武器了，而能说会道的女人，几乎可以说是核弹级别。Loki在Jarvis夫人面前绝对称得上灰头土脸地败下阵来。

“你们去得可真久。”Darcy看到他们回来第一时间评论，明显等得颇为不耐烦。目的达到，Loki暗自握拳，“你们是去度假了吗，还是Loki忙着把他屁股里那根棍子拔出来？”

“我享用了Tony婶婶Jarvis夫人准备的茶点，红茶和蛋奶酥，简直是人间美味。”Loki夸张地做出回味的表情，炫耀胜利的好心情让他甚至可以不去搭理Darcy对他的出言不逊。

果不其然，Darcy立时尖叫起来，“什么！我超爱蛋奶酥！我为什么没吃到？！”

“是你让我去叫Tony的，记得吗？要不是你那么急于把我从这辆车里踢出去，本来你也可以享受一份色香味俱全的美食。”Loki摆出他最好的bitch脸。

“我恨你，Loki Odinson。”Darcy厉声道，接着转头握住Tony的手，“小可爱，下次你一定要邀请我去你家，求你了，求你了，求你了——”

Tony似乎被进入猎食状态的Darcy吓到了，声音都有点哆嗦，“我……我可以明天上学时带给你一份……”

“哦谢谢你，你简直就是上帝！”Darcy声泪涕下地紧紧抱住Tony。

“咳咳……”

“Darcy，我告诉你多少次了，别紧紧压着别人！”

“我没有Jane，我只是想抱抱他！”

“你有好好为你那坏脾气的态度向Tony道歉吗？”Loki在后视镜里对上Thor那双审视的眼睛，只有在这种时候他才能看出父亲的基因的确在Thor的体内流淌。他打算在这样混乱的情况下萌混过关，但该死的Tony总是在不适当的时刻耳朵变得灵光。

“咳…..什么道歉？”Tony揉了揉喉咙。

Loki猛地坐起身，拍打Thor的椅背，“我们不是还有一个电影要赶吗，快开车Thor，我们要来不及了！出发！”

“妈的，”Thor果然中计，慌忙发动汽车，引擎发出轰鸣，“Steve和Peggy会杀了我，还有其他人。”

“Thor你的安全带！”

“你们觉得Steve会帮我买两桶爆米花吗？”

在一片兵荒马乱中，他们最终上路了。

安全逃出困境的Loki闲散地瘫在座椅上，满意自己带来的混乱。但当他转头，再度撞进那双清澈的眼眸，他只觉得心里一紧。

他不知道之后会发生什么，或者明天，或者后天，但他知道自己一段时间内无法逃离那双眼睛。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这边解释一下，Darcy说的“忙着把屁股里的棍子拔出来”是来自一句英文俗语。“have a stick up their butt”=“屁股里有根棍子的人”一般是形容那些好发牢骚，不讲乐趣，死板的人。这里她完全是在惹Loki，一般来说这种时候Loki绝对会炸毛，毕竟他一直觉得自己是最风趣幽默迷人的绅士，没有之一。然而Loki抓到了能惹回Darcy的把柄，就对这句话完全不在意了。
> 
> 我写文内对话的时候，都是把脑内冒出来的英文转换成中文，期望不会有啥奇怪……


	6. Chapter 6

周五的电影院一如既往的熙熙攘攘，似乎整个小镇都出发了，在夜色和霓虹灯光的掩护下寻找酒色与糜烂，或者只是他们补偿他们悲惨的生活。

不过没有谁的生活比Loki更悲惨的了 ，因为他在明显其他人在寻求乐子的时候，不得不和眼前这群狐群狗党勾搭在一起。

到底是什么死亡威胁让他答应了出席？哦对，因为 跟Darcy在同一个空间完全破坏了他大脑和嘴之间的过滤系统 。

“你们选好电影了吗？”和大部队汇流，再加上一些略微尴尬的打招呼，主要 涉及 其他人和 Loki 后， Thor询问 。

“还没有。” Fandral耸耸肩 。

“什么？我以为我们已经决定要看《辣身舞》（ Dirty Dancing ）了？” Darcy惊讶地说 ， 抱着刚刚拉着Thor买的两大桶爆米花 ，手中还有一大杯可乐。

“那听起来像部爱情片。” Volstagg皱起眉 。

“因为那就是爱情片。” Darcy翻了个白眼 。

“ 呕…… ”男生们 露出了恶心的表情 。

“我只会在一种情况下看那部片子，取决于它到底有多辣（ Dirty ）。” Clint暗示地邪笑 ，所有男生——除了 Steve ，因为即使他已经和 Peggy约会快一年了 ，却还是不习惯黄暴的对话；还有 Loki ，第一因为这个幽默的暗示很不幽默，二是因为他和 Clint不对付 ，当然多半时候都是由于后者；而 Hogan ，没人指望他露出面无表情以外的表情——都跟着微笑。

“你们男生真恶心。” Darcy生气的嘟囔 。

“如果你想看爱情片的话，下个月《泡妞专家》会上映。” Sif提议 。

“小 罗伯特 · 唐尼主演的那部 ？等不及了，我真想现在就能看到。” Jane在他们的聊天中第一次露出充足的兴趣 。

“我知道，没人能错过小罗伯特 · 唐尼的电影 ，我也很想看那部。” Peggy说 ，身后 Natasha赞许地点点头 。

“女孩们，不好意思打断你们火热的饭心。但那是下个月，我们还是要决定今晚该看什么。” Bucky把话题拉回来 。

“要不然我们可以看那部二战片。” Steve提议 。

“不行。”所有人齐齐摇头。只有 Peggy同情地摸了摸Steve的手臂 。

“你觉得呢， Loki ？” Thor 转头问。

“我不知道，也许我们可以现在打道回府，还来得及参加一些和自我交流的时间。” Loki以讽刺的态度回答 。

还不等皱起眉的 Thor开始他恼人的‘我是哥哥所以我要以包容的心开导你’行为 ， C lint生气地开口，“你可以尽情过你讨人嫌的、孤独老死的人生，但是其他人更喜欢和自己的朋友一起享受生活。”

Clint Barton ，总是那么轻易上钩。 Loki露出一丝假笑 。开战。

“我看出来某人还想回顾一遍穿着女士内裤被困在洗手间的经历。” Loki审视他的指甲 ，以一种完全不在意的态度 轻描淡写地说 。

Clint涨红了一张脸 ，慌张地看了看四周，但他们这群狐朋狗友甚至没打算掩饰笑意， Fandral的嘴角都要扯到耳边了 ，连 Hogan的嘴巴都扬起一点小小的弧度 。“那是个意外！谁知道比莉会真的这样让我难堪！”

“哈哈，当然，她邀请你跟她玩这个小小的癖好时，你完全没想到她会为了——如果你忘了请让我提醒你，就在两个月之前——你‘不小心’掀了她的短裙，让全班人看了她的内裤而报复你是不是？好吧，也许你该查查看字典里词汇为‘愚蠢’那一页，你也许会在注释那一栏里找到你的照片。” Loki假笑 ，装得一手好云淡风轻。当然，可怜的 Clint永远不会知道 ，这个主意是他跟比莉提议的。

“那真的是个意外！” Clint现在几乎是在怒吼 。

Natasha咳了一下 ，勉强吞下笑声，很艰难，因为明显她身边的 Darcy已经快笑晕过去了 ，“嘿，亲爱的，我不知道这算不算‘愚蠢’，但我不得不说你对比莉做的事可以算在‘混蛋’那一栏下面。”

Clint目瞪口呆 ，“ Nat ！没在帮忙！”

现在除了 Clint以外的所有人都要笑晕过去了 。

“好了好了，孩子们。” Steve勉强在一片笑声中找到自己的声音 ，仍然是一副假惺惺的正经童子军样，“我们还是得选择今晚看什么电影。”

“《辣身舞》不行，二战片也没人想看，那就只剩下恐怖片了。” Bucky的手顺着今日影片的列表掠过去 。

所有人对视了一眼，似乎达成了共识。

哦，真棒，所以今晚他要观看吸血鬼和狼人打架了。那可真是太有趣了。

Loki叹了口气 ，略有些茫然地看着影院大厅随便某处。他的时刻已经结束了，以戏弄别人为乐、靠混乱与恶作剧为生的小骗子，如果他是某个垃圾肥皂剧的角色，他的闪光点就在刚刚完成了。他体现了价值，带来了戏剧性场面，结束。现在镜头不再专注于他身上，他只需要做一个人群中的暗影，电影之夜中的一块背景板。

他已经很久没有过所谓电影之夜了。准确来说，他甚至很少踏足这个地方。听起来很悲惨，但是说真的，学校里有谁会邀请他？他们之中大部分人都对他感到厌恶或恐惧，或两者皆有。而和家人？十二岁之后就已经不在可选范围内了。毕竟，没人想对他们的父母承认，自己是没人会邀请看电影的失败者。当然，亲切善良的 Thor总是不会忘记他的小弟弟 ，但自从他发觉 Thor的选片水准比他想象得更加糟糕时 ，他就不再接受他的提议了。

这个地方熟悉又陌生，弥漫的那种不知名的味道令他作呕。总是让他想起他曾经拥有的温馨时刻，同时也避不可免带领那些闹剧走进他的脑海，充斥着怨恨的指责和冰冷的严肃。

他的视线范围内走进三口之家，带着满脸幸福的微笑。男人快乐地将他兴奋的儿子举起来，女人在他们旁边笑眯起了眼睛。 Loki的胸口感到疼痛—— 他甚至不知道他那里还会有这种感觉，他还以为那里早就只剩麻木了——男人的怀抱一直以来只属于一个金头发的呆子，而更为聪明的黑发的那个，他的位子从来只在男人的手边。不至于疏远，但也不靠近心脏。

“你知道，要是你真的想看爱情片的话，我们还是能去看《辣身舞》的。”一个声音在他身旁打趣地说。

Loki转头 ，正看到一个有着蓬松棕发的脑袋。他挑了挑眉，“什么？”

“那边那对情侣。你刚刚在，让我想想怎么形容，非常憧憬地盯着他们。” Tony给他一个眼神 。

“我没有非常憧憬地盯着他们。”

“你可以承认，又不是说我会评判你什么。” Tony耸耸肩 ，一幅非常包容的样子。停顿了一会儿，他加上，“毕竟，你是个青少年，而我们都知道其他人怎么形容青少年，xing兴奋或者之类的。”

Loki不敢相信他正在经历的事情 ，他几乎笑出声来，“而你就不是了？”

“技术上来说，不，我不是。我仍然还在儿童和青少年的过渡阶段。让我引用别人的话，‘你在踏入青春期’。听见了吗，现在进行时，不是过去时。” Tony的声音在说最后几句的时候多了些讽刺 。

“哦，是这样，我以前可从来不知道。” Loki以同样嘲讽的语气说 ，“我很抱歉xing之类的事对于你来说还太早了。不过的确，跟你同年龄的女孩似乎都对和她们同年龄的男孩不太感兴趣，别太嫉妒了，对身体不好。”

Tony转过头做了个鬼脸 ，吐了吐舌， Loki不想承认 ，但他的确觉得孩子气的 Tony有点可爱 。“我才不在乎那些白痴女生，我甚至不和她们在一个班。”

“哦对，毕竟和你一班的女生绝对会选择比她们小的人做男朋友。” Loki笑出一口大白牙 。

“嘿，说实话，我不知道我有什么好嫉妒的。如果我是女生，而我的初恋是做不到不对过路任何女生发 / 情的 Fandral或是连量子物理是什么都搞不清楚的Thor ，我会哭的。”

“但你知道近乎全校女生的梦中情人的前三就在我们这个‘小团体’里面吧。”

“哈。那就是为什么我不是女生。”

Loki想要大笑 ，而这完全不像他自己。他突然发现，刚刚那些不知从何而来的忧郁和痛苦已经消失得无影无踪，他的心情又变得轻松，甚至可以说是愉快。有点难以置信，甚至让他头脑发懵，但他觉得眼前这个男孩肯定对他施了什么魔法。不过，他并不讨厌这种感觉。 Tony很诙谐 ，也很聪慧，当这两个特质捆绑在一起，足以令 Loki享受他们之间的交流 。 Tony从不会因为他的嘲讽和攻击而生气或难受之类的 ，更好的是，他会回击，会以牙还牙，以眼还眼，总是保持 Loki兴致勃勃 。而等到 Loki意识到的时候 ，漫长的时间就这么流逝了。

甚至是当他和其他人在一起的时候，他也一直是那样，嘲讽的态度，在冒犯的边缘试探；有点讨人嫌，但并未真的触碰他人的底线。但同时他又可以很风趣和迷人，让人发自内心地笑出来。 Loki看得出来Tony很享受成为众人的焦点 ，他喜欢万众瞩目的滋味，当然他也很轻易的得到了。

偶尔，就只是偶尔，如果足够仔细，他能从 Tony身上看到一些熟悉之处 。特别是当他说出了 Loki会说出的话的时候 。有时候那就感觉像在看着一面镜子，里面是他的倒影。

当然，说出那些话 Tony的下场会比他更好一点 ，毕竟他还是个孩子，你不能对一个孩子置气。

所以这就是为什么，他看着把他拦在座椅外的 Clint ，在心里暗自叹气。

“怎么？” Loki烦躁地说 。

“到前面去，我们这里没位置了。” Clint恶狠狠地说 。

“是吗？那我只能猜测这个位子是给你放女士内裤购物袋的地方了。” Loki指着他们旁边那个位子 。

“哈哈。真搞笑。” Clint看起来更生气了 ， Loki有点惊讶 ，他的自制力明显比之前加强了很多，如果放在一年之前，他已经一拳过来了。“滚蛋， Loki ，劝你有点自知之明。”

Loki假笑 ，他已经准备了一千个能让 Clint暴跳如雷的话语 ，但突然之间，他看到其他人。向彼此微笑着，说着小话，享受着周五的夜晚，没人发现这边发生了什么。那种感觉又来了，那种不合群的感觉，那种坐在自己家里却觉得像是局外人的感觉，那种孤独感。

Loki 的表情一下子冷了下来，他握紧了拳头，直到指甲刺进了皮肤。 Clint一定也发觉了他的变化 ，因为他突然有些动摇，甚至是紧张，“你想怎样？”

Loki没有说话 ，他只是平静地扫了一眼 Clint ，然后离开了。他快步走下台阶，坐在了 Thor他们较远的那一排 。

他本来是想就此直接走掉的，但后来他又猛地发现，其实他也没什么地方可以去。

真可悲。

灯光暗了下来，人们熙熙攘攘的声音逐渐停止，影片开始了。过了差不多半个小时的时间，在此之间 Loki仍然在权衡走与不走的问题 。他总是可以去一个酒吧，喝得烂醉，然后带一个他不喜欢的女人或男人回家。但那就和坐在影院里，看这部枯燥无味的电影一般毫无意义。这时他听到身边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一个人坐在他的身边。他漫不经心地转头，完全是条件反射，然后再次看到了那个棕色的脑袋。

往日重现。

“ Tony ？”

“嗯哼。”

“你为什么坐在这里？”

“怎么，你旁边有人吗？”

“不，我的意思是，你为什么不和其他人坐在一起。”

“哦，我跟他们说我要上厕所。”

“这样，抱歉我错过了厕所的标志，你希望我挪过去一点，给你一些操作空间吗？”

即使灯光昏暗， Loki还是很明显看到Tony翻了个白眼 。“不，那个明显是个借口。”

“而你编造这样的借口是为了？” Loki其实有了预感 ，但他还没决定好他对此的感觉是好是坏。

“嗯，你知道，” Tony耸了耸肩 ，在座位里不安地动了动，“大概可能也许是为了和你坐在一起？”

Loki眼睛眯了起来 ，他仍然没决定好他对此的感觉，但他可以感觉到自己的防御系统先一步出动了，“你同情我？”

“我觉得我比较像是需要同情的对象。” Tony给了他一个眼神 ，“我旁边坐着两对情侣， Fandral和他十四岁的小女友 ，还有 Steve和Peggy 。我就不说 Fandral那一对有多恶心了 ，但我以前从来不知道像 Steve和Peggy那样的人也能那么黏糊 。”

Loki还是有点怀疑 ，但是 Tony说的话听上去没什么毛病 ，想到 他可能遭遇的‘酷刑’ ，连 Loki都要打个寒颤 。

Loki重新放松下来 ，看向荧幕。德古拉正在吸食一个女孩的血液。恶心。

“你知道我一直都很奇怪，假如说德古拉吸食的是一个有血液病的人，那他会怎么样。” Tony突然发问 。

“不怎么样。德古拉已经死了，他不会得病。” Loki想都没想就直接回答 。

“那味道呢？”现在 Loki知道了 ， Tony不是因为同情他才和他坐在一起的 。因为同情是不会让人继续费心展开话题的。

“我建议你直接去问问本人。哦等会，他不存在。” Loki讽刺地说 。

Loki的余光瞥见Tony耸了耸肩 ，“我只是觉得编造这个物种的人应该想到这些问题。”

“我看起来像知道这种事的人么？”

即使很小声 ，但耳尖的 Loki还是听到了他的嘟囔 ，“你看起来更像这个物种之一。”

Loki可以反驳 ，可以回击，但他没有，因为他心情好。嗯，这是什么时候发生的？也许他没有自己想象得更了解自己的心态变化。

“你知道，讽刺的是，吸血鬼的来源正来自于人类对血液病的恐惧。”决定表现得大度一点， Loki如是说 ，“所以我真的不觉得血液病对于一个基本上来说算是血液病化身的标志来说有什么影响。”

“而你是从斯蒂芬 · 金的小说里读到这些的 ？ ”Tony开玩笑地说 。

“不 ，我是从乔治 · 马丁的热夜之梦里读到这些的 。 ”这次Loki回击了 。

“不过我听说斯蒂芬 · 金让吸血鬼成为艾滋病爆发的原因 。 ”Tony没有接受挑战和Loki拌嘴 ，而这不应该让 Loki觉得失落 。

“当然，把恐惧本身具现化，然后让恐惧本身承受人类的错误，太典型了。” Loki冷漠地说 。他突然想到那一个个被他带回家的男男女女，他有没有在乎自己得艾滋的可能？完全没有。在灾难真正降临之前，每个人都心存侥幸。他绝不会让潜在的危险成为阻止他行动的理由，否则生活哪还有乐趣可言。

“某人很愤世嫉俗啊。我听说这种人在书里的结局通常不是很好。” Tony夹枪带棒 。原来 在这等着他呢 。 Loki邪笑 ，他终于可以大展身手了。

可还没等他把酝酿好的话说出来，前面一个人转过头，厉声对他们道，“我一个字也听不见了！”

Loki挑了挑眉 ，看来有人自己想撞在枪口上，“又和你没什么关系，这是私人谈话。”他当然知道对方的意思不是指他和 Tony的对话 ，但看看那人的表情吧，难以置信又火冒三丈，令他心情更加舒畅了。

他听到身边传来轻轻的笑声。

这时候他又感觉到了。他光裸的手臂旁柔软且微微粗糙的质感，和从中渗透出来的暖意。只是这一次他不再觉得如坐针毡，而是从很久以前就失去的平静和快乐。

他静静地坐在那里，眼前是狼人和吸血鬼互相撕咬战斗的场面，耳边是过于虚假的音效，他能闻到爆米花和其他东西混合的味道，但这一切都是那么虚幻，渺茫，如同海市蜃楼，唯一真实的只有陪伴在身旁那个十三岁的男孩。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 《辣身舞》和《泡妞专家》分别发行于1987年的9月和10月。我这篇文大概时间也差不多八十年代末，但具体来说，应该已经十月份了，虽然我加入了这些现实要素，但文中时间线和现实不是完全一样的。
> 
> Clint穿着女士内裤在厕所里的片段灵感来源于《老友记》。
> 
> Loki和前座那一段灵感来源于《新概念英语第二部》，我写着写着突然想到了，觉得很好笑，就加上了这一段。  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony走进门前小花园的时候，发现客厅里那盏Anna颇为中意的落地灯还亮着，透着白纱窗帘散发着暖黄的光。

现在已经很晚了，和Thor他们一起看完电影后，他们又一起去附近的快餐店吃了点东西。自从他从某种程度上算是隐姓埋名到英国这个小城镇生活后，他倒不必再担心被媒体或其他有心人的纠缠，身边也无需保镖或司机跟随，外出生活算是自由了很多。况且Stark家从没有门禁这么一说，Anna也是非常开明的人，他终于有机会像普通人家的孩子在街上游玩。在安全有保障的前提下，甚至可以像今天这样玩到现在才回家。但是尽管他反复向Anna提出她也可以尽情地享受周末夜生活，她却似乎仍然执拗在深夜点一盏灯，等他回家。也许这就是她长辈式的关怀。

Tony无法否认在偶尔这样有些放任自流的夜晚，回家时看到灯光时心中的暖意。

“Anna，我回来了。”站在玄关，他一边踢掉脚上的球鞋，一边高喊。

“少爷，电影怎么样？”Anna温柔的声音自客厅内传来，很快她的身影也出现在客厅门口。她随着她的丈夫称呼他为‘少爷’，只有在外人面前她才会直呼Tony的名字。虽说如此，实际上他们鲜少与外人交流，甚至和邻居也只是偶尔打个照面，寒暄一下而已。今天Loki会到他家来确实是个意外，但Anna反应很快，值得给她点个赞。

Tony将外套脱下，被Anna自然地接过。

“不是我的口味，但也还算有趣。”他评论道。思考了一下，他略有些局促地加上，“抱歉我回来得有些晚了。看完电影后，有人提议去旁边的快餐店吃了点东西，还可以，但完全比不上你做的菜。”

Anna咯咯地笑起来，“外面做的可没有家里好。”

“是的。”Tony微笑地同意。“我准备洗个澡，回房间睡了，你也早点休息。”

说到最后，他忍不住暗自皱眉。在表达善意这件事上，他似乎总是做不到自如，他本想说些俏皮话或更随便一点，但吐出来的语句依然是那么尴尬与疏离。可明明以前并不是这样的，到底是从什么时候改变的？

Tony最后只是仓促地朝目光温和的女人点了点头，走上二楼。

“等一下，Tony，Edwin打电话来了。”

Tony踏上阶梯的脚步一顿。

“他说什么？”

身后微微沉默了一秒，随后声音中多了几许小心翼翼。

“他想让你给他打回去。”

“他有说是为了什么吗？”Tony的嘴巴突然干燥了起来，他舔了舔嘴唇。

身后的沉默变得更加浓厚，他的心坠到肚子里。

“好的，我知道了，我会打的。”说完这句话，Tony加快脚步，朝楼梯上跑去。他无法不让自己看起来像是在逃走，因为这就是他在做的。逃走，逃离眼神，逃离从那些怀着忧虑和疼痛的人身上散发出来的光。

这不是比喻，这不是任何一种语言的表现手法。哦天哪，他有多少次希望那真的只是一种糟烂的比喻，会被文学批评家挂在报纸上反复挑剔和折辱的那种。然而这不是，所以只是更加证明了Tony的生活有多么操蛋。

他，Tony · Stark，一个完全的正常人，却能看到人类身上具现化的痛苦，而痛苦的化身则是他们身上散发出来的光。别告诉他，没人能看到其中的讽刺。痛苦是光？真搞笑！那地狱大概就是充满了光明的乐园了。他得写信投诉那些无知的媒体，瞧瞧他们在电影或电视剧里把地狱塑造成了什么样子。真是大错特错，Tony嘲弄地想。

他绝不会把这种事告诉任何人，这是当然的了，如果他不想被当成白痴，或更糟，一个神经病的话。更别说如果这件事真的传到了他的心理医生那里，想到这里Tony忍不住打了个寒颤。那群把别人的家庭和生活搞得一团糟的该死的混蛋们可不会善罢甘休，考虑到他不知道这种‘特殊能力’（又或是诅咒，谁他妈知道？）到底什么时候才会消失，他可能余生都会被关在精神病院里。然后被一束又一束光包围，那样他才是会疯的。

Tony关上卧室的门，一屁股坐在床上，轻轻呼出一口气。这个能力带给他的麻烦已经够多了，特别是在电影院里，在那种黑暗的地方，人们身上的光被无限放大，根本让人忽视不了。甚至在餐厅里，在那工作的一个女孩，她的袖口处也泛着光。他甚至不想去思考那光意味着什么，因为他太清楚了，但结果他的视线总是忍不住回到那个女孩身上，让他被Clint笑话是不是动心了。要是他真的了解，他可能就不会开这个玩笑了，Tony阴沉地扯了扯嘴角。

人们身上会散发光的地方是有模式可循的。光的强弱、位置和他们受的伤有关。如果只是细微的伤口，Tony根本不会发现，因为那些光总是太微弱，难以察觉。但如果是骨折，车祸，生病之类的，从那些人的状态就能看出问题所在，光仅仅作为一个参考条件。但若是那些光出现在手腕、胳膊、或者大腿这种容易被衣物遮住的地方，事情就没那么简单了。那不再是意外，而是更为深层次的痛苦。而有的时候，他甚至能从某些人的胸口处观察到一束强烈的光，像一柄利刃穿过了胸膛。

他能清晰地看到人们所承受的痛苦，生理上的，和心理上的。Tony捂住了脸。也许他可以去做个医生什么的，凭他的能力，一切疼痛都无所遁形。Tony讽刺地笑了。

年轻的我，承受了这个年纪不该有的狗屎人生。

他最后深呼吸，拨通了Jarvis的电话。

铃声只持续了短短一瞬，Jarvis很快接起了电话。

“是少爷吗？”

Tony漫无目的地想现在的纽约到底几点了，如果Jarvis真的一直等待他的电话，那么他为他准备的消息也许不会给他留下一个愉快的夜晚。

“是我，Jarvis，你今天过的怎么样？”

“挺好的，少爷，谢谢问候。我听说您今天和朋友们出去玩了，感觉怎么样？”Jarvis问道，声音中一如既往带着宠溺。Tony很想念他。

他对Jarvis说了和给Anna一样的说辞，如果有什么不一样，大概只是更详细了一点。种种迹象给予他不好的预感，他十分不想过快奔向主题。

Jarvis耐心地听着，时不时评论几句或开个玩笑，就现在来说，气氛尚且轻松。但即使是Tony这回也能听出来Jarvis是在纵容他，或者说Jarvis自己也不想让主题过快地到来，这让Tony心情更差了。

或许Tony真的累了，疲惫让他不耐烦，又或者他只是不想继续被伪装愉快的拉家常蒙在鼓里，他突然发问。

“我猜你刻意让我给你回电话，不只是为了寒暄而已？”

“怎么，一个对主人关怀备至的管家不可以问问小主人最近生活如何吗？”Jarvis打趣道。

Tony没有回答，只是等着。

“好的吧，”似乎没有做到放松骤然沉重的气氛的目的，Jarvis尴尬地咳嗽了一下，犹豫了一会儿，他说，“我很抱歉，少爷，但是这次感恩节，老爷取消了来英国的计划。”他的声音带着显而易见的愧意。

Tony无意识地揪紧了衣服，他沉默了良久才勉强找回了声音，“又是工作，我猜。”

“少爷，我很抱歉——”

Tony打断了他，“我不需要你的道歉。”因为该道歉的不是你。“工作更重要，我明白，反正这也不是第一次了。”

最后这句话他仍是没忍住泄漏了一些怨懑和怒气。

“最近公司在执行一项新的工程，需要老爷充分的注意力，如果不是这样的话，他是绝不会取消和您的约定的。”Jarvis执着地解释，好像这就能弥补他和Howard父子关系的裂痕似的。

“是的，是的，新工程，新工作伙伴，董事会，说点什么我不知道的。”Tony讽刺地说，“告诉我，Jarvis，你有没有厌烦过一次给姓Stark的人擦屁股？”

“无时无刻，少爷。”Jarvis的声音中露出些微笑意。

Tony也笑了，“我想也是。”Tony在床上躺下，给自己找了个更舒服的姿势。“嘿，Jarvis？”

“是的，少爷？”

“你有没有想过如果不为我父亲工作，你会去做什么？”Tony凝视着天花板，漫不经心地发问。

“啊，希望不是我的出言不逊让您起了解雇我的念头，”Jarvis开玩笑地说，这次达到了目标，惹得Tony轻轻地笑了起来，“如果必须让我说的话，我年轻的时候，曾想过做一个特工。”

“年轻的时候？那不是还在冷战时期？等会，别告诉我你想做个间谍。”Tony的兴趣被勾起了。

“嗯……也许不是间谍。但肯定会更刺激也更危险的工作。”Jarvis的声音变得遥远迷离，似乎陷入了回忆。“那时候的男人们还沉浸在战争的胜利中，仍然想着报效国家，抵御外敌，成为荣誉本身。我也免不得被气氛影响，成为其中一员，当然更多是因为……那样更帅嘛。”他的声音中染上笑意，似乎被以前热血的自己逗乐了，Tony忍不住也跟着轻笑，不由自主地想象那个年代的男人们，女人们，他们的环境，和他们的理想。

“但是，那样的理想，让我付出了代价。”Jarvis的声音低沉了下来。“我跟少爷您说过我和Anna的爱情故事吧。”

“嗯。”似乎意识到了那个向来慈祥的老人低沉的情绪，Tony也不敢放任大脑和嘴巴之间的过滤器擅自消失。

“二战时期我为了能将身为犹太人的Anna平安带离德国，一路东奔西走，拉扯关系，伪造外交文件，我以为那就是我一生中遇到的最惊险的经历了。”

“而且，还浪漫得要命。”Tony加上。

“哈哈，是的，为了Anna而冒险所做的一切都是源自于爱，而这也是我从中得到的最美好的馈赠。”Jarvis低语，“然而，成功带给我的骄傲与自负却造成了灾难的后果。当年老爷被污蔑成卖国贼，为了洗清他的罪名我与政府的特工们合作。可是当事情结束后，我并没有及时抽身而退，而是陷得更深了。我并不后悔与那些并肩作战的特工们相结的友情，也不后悔帮助了他们。我后悔的是，明知危机逼近，却没能保护好最爱的女人。Anna失去了成为一个母亲的未来，这是我对她最大的亏欠。”那些被流逝的岁月逐渐染黄的往事在一声轻叹中消散了，但仍然蕴含着影响此时此刻的力量。

“一个母亲，无论如何都会爱着她的孩子吗？”

“是的，我是这么相信的。”Jarvis如此说，比起阐述，更像是在宣誓。

Tony看着刷得雪白的天花板，恍惚中好像看到那个红棕头发的女人在厨房娴静地准备茶点的模样，那和记忆中另一个棕发女人的身影渐渐重合了。

“Jarvis，你觉得……”

“去死！”

女人怨毒的诅咒声振聋发聩，但甚至完全比不上那双眼睛中射出的恶意。

Tony的手剧烈地抖了一下，差点把听筒摔到地上。

“觉得什么，少爷？”Jarvis平静熟悉的声音将他拉回现实。

“……算了，没什么。”

电话那边静默了一下。

“少爷，如果您想见夫人的话，我可以申请……”然而聪明如Jarvis早已料到他无意识的疑问。

“Jarvis，我说算了。”Tony强硬地说，打断了Jarvis，也掐灭了他心中刚刚悄然燃起的火苗。

可Jarvis还是一如既往地执着，“少爷，您的母亲爱您，您的父亲也是。现在是一个艰难的时刻，请多给他们一点信念与时间。”

“好的。”Tony却如同已经精疲力竭了，叹息般呼出了这两个字。

Jarvis似乎还想据理力争些什么，但最终放弃了，挂断了电话。

Tony放下听筒，捂住了隐隐作痛的脑袋。他的手在床头柜摸索了一下，驾轻就熟地将两颗小药丸从白色纸袋中拿出来，扔到嘴里，就着口水咽下去了。

他感到有些渴，茫茫然想到西海岸Stark的老宅里满是珍酿的酒窖，和最后离开时满地呕吐物和空气中弥漫的混合着酒气和酸臭的味道。

啊，该死……

意识模糊前，他咒骂着，咒骂着。

“Tony。”

“Tony。”

“Tony，再不睁开眼睛的话就要错过流星雨了哟。”温柔亲切的，带着微微的宠溺和无奈，那是熟悉的母亲的声音。

Tony睁开眼睛。眼前是一片无垠的天空，黑暗中星光闪烁，没有任何人造灯光的污染。空气中有青草与树林的清香，有风拂过他的脸颊。他微微撑起身体，就看见坐在他身前往篝火里添柴的Howard。身旁母亲穿着一袭白色的长裙，搂着他，手指指向天空。

“看哪，Tony，英仙座的流星雨降落了。”

Tony应声抬头，瞳孔被一道又一道银色的光线照亮了。就在那一瞬间，他想起了，这是被扔在角落里落灰的温馨记忆。永远不会在夏季缺席的英仙座流星雨，规模庞大，且明亮辉煌。因为公司新项目而整日不归家的Howard为了弥补与家人一起缺失的时间，特地搭专机全家一起来到加拿大野营。那真是除了欢声笑语再没有其他的三日。流星降落的夜晚，他一直尖叫着，惊呼着，上蹿下跳，不绝于耳的是身边Howard被他那副傻样逗乐的哈哈大笑。

“希望我的小Tony永远能如今天一般无忧无虑。”他听到母亲低吟着许愿，“请不要让他遇到悲伤和痛苦。”

Tony突然感到羞涩，所以只是朝着他的母亲扬起见牙不见眼的微笑。

但是刹那间，光芒消失了，整个天空都暗了下来。是流星雨消失了吗？Tony迷茫的抬起头，却发现还是有光的，来自一盏精致小巧的水晶吊灯。Tony的瞳孔猛地缩小了。

没有风了，草木的清香也消失了，只剩下腐朽坏死的味道。

温柔亲切的声音也不见了，取而代之的是疯狂迷乱的私语。

“妈妈……？”他惊惶地抬起头，却看见一直仪态从容的母亲头发凌乱油腻，身上的白裙被污渍沾染，她的怀里是一个磨损仍不失可爱的布娃娃。她怜爱地抚摸着布娃娃用毛线做成的头发，低声呢喃。

“Tony，我的小Tony，不要怕，妈妈在这里，妈妈一直在这里……”

妈妈，我才是Tony啊。Tony想说这句话，但却喉咙哽咽，说不出来。他所能做的只是蹒跚地走近，轻轻碰了碰她的裙摆。

这个有着他母亲容貌的陌生女人，像是被那触碰刺激到了一样，突然凶相毕露，愤怒地尖叫了起来，那似乎日渐枯萎的身躯像是被猛地注入力量，爆发出惊人的音量，其中尖利的怨毒似乎不仅要刺穿Tony的耳膜，更要钻进他的脑海，深深烙印在他意识最深处一样。

Tony一时之间被吓到了，愣是被母亲一巴掌打翻在地上。她还在用母语怒喊着什么，可是因为母亲的缘故长年浸淫在意大利语里的Tony却听不懂。可Tony是那么聪明，仅是一秒，他就明白了。

那是一个母亲不会教给自己亲爱孩子的语言。

那是含着恨意与毒液的诅咒。

他的妈妈，正在诅咒他。

Tony的眼睛，被光芒映亮了。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tony从睡梦中惊醒过来 ，胸口急促地起伏，他听到自己剧烈的喘息声。

他摸索了一下，拿起床头的闹钟。显然他比闹钟设定的时间早醒了整整两个小时，外面的天空都还是阴蒙蒙的，云层压得极低。

希望今天不会下雨啊。

Tony漫无边际地想着 ，一边面无表情地脱掉汗湿的 睡衣 ，扔进浴室的洗衣篮里。

他打开淋浴喷头，热气迅速占领了每一寸空间。站在水流下，他感觉身上的粘腻感一扫而空，只可惜内心的寒冷却不能一并带走。

Tony扭上淋浴开关 ，走到水雾迷漫的镜子前，用手擦了一下，镜子里倒映出来自己苍白疲倦的脸。他身上的水一滴一滴淌下来，在他脚边聚成一滩，而他只是静静地看着镜子，直到还未散去的热气再度覆上镜面。

“希望我的小 Tony永远能如今天一般无忧无虑 。请不要让他遇到悲伤和痛苦。”

果然，许愿这种事，是不能说出声的，说出来就不灵了。

Tony叹了口气 。

此后的早晨也不过是一如既往。穿好校服后，他窝在房内对着机器人的设计稿纸写写画画添添减减，等待 Anna起床 。 Tony皱起眉 ，笔尾点了点太阳穴，他的运算好像出了点什么问题，老是出现不合预计的结果，也许今天他可以咨询一下班纳老师。兴许是想得太入迷了，他没意识到 Anna的脚步声 ，等到他听到开门声连忙想钻进被窝里假装睡着时已经晚了， Anna把他抓了个现行 。

“ ……啊 ， Anna ，早啊。” Tony尴尬地打了个招呼 。

“你已经起来了啊， 少爷 。” Anna惊讶地眨眨眼 ，接着眼睛里流露出些微的埋怨，“起了怎么不叫我呢，我可以早点给你准备早餐啊。”

“没事的， Anna ，我也才刚起。” Tony微笑着撒谎 。

“可你穿着校服呢。今天可是周末啊，我还以为你很晚才会起，所以现在才来叫你。” Anna担忧地皱起眉 ，“你一定饿很久了吧。”

唉？ Tony的表情一僵 ，他转头看向闹钟，现在已经是九点半了，也就是说整整四个小时过去了，他沉浸在思考中完全没有发觉。

完了，这下自己可是暴露得彻底。 Tony感觉额角一滴冷汗流下 。

不管 Anna有没有看出来他长期失眠的真相 ，好在 Anna并没有继续为难他 ，“我现在下去做饭。”

“好的。” Tony点点头 ，目送 Anna走出门外 。

他把手上的笔记本和笔放在一旁，起身缓缓把校服脱下，换上常服。在他穿上黑色戴帽卫衣的那一瞬间，一种空虚感突然席卷而来，以一种要把他溺毙的气势淹没了整个人。他的肩一点点地塌下去了，没有了动力，随之而来的是深深的疲倦。

他缓缓蹲坐在地上。

无聊。没有例行公事的学校日常消磨时间，他只感到深入骨髓的无聊。当然，学校也是无聊的，但好在已经足以让他分心，他可以暂时假装一切都是有意义的。可是，总会有这种时候，没有预期，措手不及，他不得不再次面对他生活的失衡。那种强行从潜意识深处突破的缺失感将他包围。

去他妈的。

Tony猛地站起来 ，懒得理因为低血糖和用力过猛而造成的眼前的黑点，他跌跌撞撞地冲出门。

经过厨房的时候，他不经意地瞟了一眼。棕发女人正在把一盘刚刚烘培好的饼干放入托盘。他蓦然明白了他和 Anna之间的疏离和尴尬是从何而来 。

她不会在和他分享饼干的时候突然玩起一二三木头人的游戏，她不会在赢后大笑地炫耀胜利，她也不会在输了游戏后假装孩子气地耍赖。

因为她是 Anna ，有着一样的棕发，但不是他的母亲。

而他痛恨每一次 Anna的身影令他联想起母亲的时刻 。

Tony迅速地冲进玄关换好鞋子 ，打开了门。

“ Tony ！你去哪？！”

“去吃早餐。”

早餐当然是个谎言。 Tony快步走在街上 ，幸好今天穿的卫衣是戴帽子的，因为半路就下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。真是怕什么来什么。他又开始在心里对英国该死的天气骂骂咧咧。

Tony驾轻就熟地在街头小巷穿梭 ，径直走进了一家万圣节服装店。他环顾了一遍店里的服饰，多半都是恶魔天使之类比较传统的类型，毫无新奇。他会以为人类发展了数千年好歹在创新上会有那么一点长进，可惜现实总比理想残酷。

他走过一件又一件五颜六色的服装陈设，最后站在货架尽头，上面是一条有着蓬松袖子的水蓝色缎面连衣裙，附加白色围裙和黑色丝带头饰。

你好，爱丽丝，让我们一起去追捕兔子吧。

他拿起衣服拍在柜台上，一个脸上长满粉刺的年轻店员走近，嘴里还嚼着口香糖。

“你确定你想要这个？”店员瞟了一眼包装袋，怀疑地看着 Tony 。

“是的。” Tony面无表情地回答 。

“这是女装。”店员的语气更加困惑了。

Tony忍不住翻了个白眼 ，“是的，我不瞎。这是给我妹妹的礼物。”

“哦，好的。”店员明显接受了这个说法，动作麻利地开始结账。

有时候人们对‘正常’的执着真是让他感到恶心。

Tony把钱放在柜台上 ，拿上装着衣服的塑料袋转身出了门。他本来想直接回家，喝着 Anna泡给他的 热茶研究他草稿纸上的运算，但是路上一个人影吸引了他的注意，改变了他的路线。

下雨在某种层面上算是好事，打伞在一定程度上会屏蔽一个人的视野，从而增加了他跟踪不被发现的几率。那个黑色半长发的男人举着黑色的伞，穿着黑色系的衣服，只有手腕上系着一条被雨水打湿了一半的深绿色丝巾。单调，寻常，泯于众生。但 Tony 知道更多，所谓的平常只是男人的伪装，他就像个俄罗斯套娃，一层接着一层。但就算真相并没有什么大不了，拨云见日的过程已经足够有趣。

T ony 静静地跟着，像一道游走的影子，凭借着娇小的身躯灵活地穿梭在街上，将路上随便什么邮筒电线杆当作遮蔽物，隔着一条马路，遥遥地追寻着男人的身影。

男人停在路边的餐车旁，买了一杯咖啡。 Tony 忍不住思考他买的会是什么类型的咖啡。是卡普奇诺？拿铁？还是普通的黑咖啡？ 男人 五指抓着瓶盖，单手提着，在雨中行走，偶尔动动手指关节，轻巧地将杯沿送到唇边。 Tony 模仿他的动作，但悲伤地发现自己根本做不到，毕竟步入青春期和趋近成年在身量上还是有着很大的区别——他的手连包住瓶盖都费劲。

在跟踪的过程中， Tony 靠猜测男人的下一步的动作娱乐自己。实际上，这已经不是他第一次跟踪那个男人了。但他的预判一次也没有成功过。男人总是会做出一些出乎他意料的行为。比如说，某一次跟踪时，他以为男人会对草丛里嗷嗷待哺的小猫视而不见，毕竟从各方面来看，男人都不像是一个对小动物有热心肠的人。但让 Tony 意外的是，男人不仅停下步伐，还从超市购物袋里拿出一条火腿肠，细心地剥开塑料外皮后，放在小猫面前。就当 Tony 以为男人是想收养小猫的时候（否则他为什么要静静地待在旁边看着小猫把火腿肠吃完？），男人抬起一条长腿把撒娇地凑上来的小猫不轻不重地踢回了草丛里。小猫嘶叫着跑走了，男人也一副任务完成的模样，继续剩下的行程。只有 Tony 一个人躲在垃圾桶后面风中凌乱，迷惑自己刚刚到底目睹了什么神奇的事态发展。

原来人类是这么复杂的生物吗？

Tony 第一次对自己的心理医生产生了由衷的敬意。

Tony 对男人像是着了迷，就和他每一次碰到难解的数学或物理题一样，他日思夜想。早上穿衣服的时候在想，上课的时候在想，吃饭的时候在想，淋浴的时候在想，睡觉前也在想。他会想男人早上会吃什么。是全套英式早餐，还是一杯黑咖啡就足够了？他会想男人白天会做些什么消磨时光。是看书？打球？逛街？还是练习新的曲子？他会想男人喜欢什么，讨厌什么，擅长于什么，又笨拙于什么。他会想什么会让男人大笑，什么会让他流泪，什么会让他生气，又是什么会让他害怕。

等到他终于自觉自己似乎在变态的边缘疯狂试探 时候 ，已经是他第八次跟踪男人了。

Tony跟着男人走进超市 ，一边不远不近地跟着，一边 胡思乱想 。 跟踪狂向来不在Tony的未来职业规划之内 ，但不知是什么可悲的原因，跟踪男人成为了溺水之中吊着他最后那口气的浮木。如果有人询问，他总是可以给出最科学最合理的解释——‘这不过是一个小小的科学观察’。在所有那些能被 Tony目测到‘光辐射’的人群中 ， 男人是最特异的 ：光只在一些特定的场合才会出现。这样的‘反常’案例足以勾起 Tony的探求心 。但是这并不能解释他在男人身上付出的过分注意。 Tony对这个男人的求知欲 ，远远超过了他能接受的范围，哪怕这个男人从表面来看只是一个喜怒无常、玩世不恭的伪君子。 Tony开始迷惑 ，不确定该拿这个男人怎么办。他可以继续远远地观察，但显然他并不满足于此。

他开始变得贪心。他想知道更多。

因此，他预谋了和 Loki · Odinson的邂逅 。

Loki眼中所谓的初遇 ，其实是他苦思冥想的盘算，费尽心机的安排。

可惜他早该清楚，跟踪时对 Loki行为的预判就一次都没有成功 ，他的‘小阴谋’又怎么会顺利进行。那一次会面，在他看来，可以说是以惨败而告终。不仅没能接近对方，还差点暴露了自己的秘密，简直是赔了夫人又折兵。想到这里， Tony就感觉像是没被绑紧的气球 ，一股脑泄完了气。

更别提， Loki简直防御力满分 ，除了互怼，基本上一点情报都套不出来。

Tony的心情更糟了 ，他甚至没办法继续下去，而是转身小跑出了超市。先开始只是步伐迈得大了点，接着他感觉到自己身上的衣服都因为激烈的动作扑簌扑簌地抖动着，最后他只觉得两片肺叶都被火热的烙铁捅穿了，喘不上气，止不住疼。他就在淅沥沥的小雨中拼命地跑着，不知在跟什么较劲。

直到跑不动了，全身肌肉酸痛得要命，他跌跌撞撞地坐倒在秋千椅上，甚至懒得去擦一擦上面的积水。

Tony 想无论是举头三尺以上什么存在让他拥有了看到‘光’的能力，总该是有着某种目的或意义。可至今为止，这个能力除了偶尔刺目了点，似乎也没给他的人生带来什么建设性的发展，不如说将他更深的拉入泥潭。

他该怎么解释，才能让 Jarvis他们理解他在母亲住入精神病院后把自己关在房间里数天 ， 并非 被幻象折磨的精神分裂， 而只是无法忍受其他人变成他眼里行走的灯泡而已 。

也许他真的是得病了，只是他不愿意承认而已。

Tony轻轻地笑了 。

“你坐在这傻笑什么？”突如其来的声音把 Tony惊得差点掉下秋千 。世界略微倾斜，映照出 Loki那张看傻子一般的嫌弃脸 。

平生第一次被当作傻子 ，对于 Tony完全是新奇遭遇 。

合不来啊。完全合不来。

“你怎么在这 ？ ”Tony勉强保持镇定 。

“这句话我问你才对吧。你在我家附近做什么？” Loki反问 ，眼睛怀疑地眯起，“你不会是在跟踪我吧？”

完了。被发现了。

今天第二次大失败。

“这句话也原封不动还给你。这里可是我先发现的。”你可住嘴吧，以为自己是哥伦布吗！ Tony在心里狠狠唾弃自己 。

“哼，伶牙俐齿的臭小鬼。”男人的语气更加嫌弃了，但是嘴角却牵起一丝微笑。

Tony的脑海里一个念头一闪而过 ：该做些什么才能再次看到他这样的表情呢。

“你确定你没有跟踪我吗？” Tony决定把想法付诸现实 。

“别自作多情。我今天应该是被诅咒了。” Loki反唇相讥 。

Tony撅起嘴 ， 装出一副委屈的模样 。这在多年的施行中已经炉火纯青，算是他最用不烂的一招。“过分了。好好说话我们还能做朋友。”

然而， Loki完全无视了陷阱 ，只是嘲讽地笑。

“不接话的话，我会很尴尬的。” Tony最终无奈地放弃了 。

“我还想试试你要装到什么时候。” Loki笑了笑 。

“那你呢？你又要装到什么时候？” Tony眼睁睁看着Loki的脸色瞬间变差 ，那双翠绿的眼睛冷冷地凝视着他。

两人之间冷凝的空气被一阵古怪的鸣响打断了。

Tony猛地捂住肚子 ， 感觉自己的脸瞬间升温 。

Loki眼中危险的粼光消失了 ，他转过身，“走吧。”

“去 ……去哪儿 ？” Tony愣在原地 。

“不是饿了么，去吃饭啊。”

Tony眨了眨眼 ，顺从地站起来，跟上黑发男人的步伐。

结果‘去吃早餐’什么的，也不算谎话。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

托尼跟着洛基来到一条跟其他比起来稍微繁茂一点的街道，身边许多亚洲人面孔的人走过，似乎都有着各自的目的，脚步自信而匆忙。托尼还从没见过这么多黄种人聚集在一处的景象，即使是在美国，他也多半是在白人社区生活。他第一次见到的东方人，是那个来斯塔克府邸做客的律师，打扮得像个殡仪馆的工作人员，一身黑西装，黑领带规规矩矩得系紧，衬衫白得耀眼，头发向后梳，一丝不苟地束在脑后。本以为是会像电视里那样操着严重口音，没想到居然美音纯正，只有疏离恭谨的做派透露出些许不同。

话说回来，那个男人叫什么来着？又是为什么来到斯塔克府邸的？完全想不起来了。

托尼就这样胡思乱想着，被洛基领到一家小餐馆前，标题倒是为这家餐馆给出了绝佳定位，就叫‘中国餐厅’。

“吃过中国菜吗？”洛基为托尼打开玻璃门，自从开始带路以来第一次开口。

“吃过 ……吧 ？”托尼的脑海里蹦出饭团和生鱼片的组合。啊不对，那好像是日本菜 ……

“这家店在这里也算有名的美食了 ，不过你没来多久，还被家里人照顾得很好，大概是没来过这片区域。 ”洛基找了一张双人桌坐下 ，随手拿起菜单阅读起来。

那倒不是 ，我跟踪你的时间快把这里给逛遍了。托尼在心里默默说。

托尼也拿起菜单，刚翻开第一页就愣住了。这是哪国英文？明明都是熟悉的字母，排列出来却完全看不懂。什么是beef hofun（牛肉河粉）？什么是spring roll（春卷）？什么是chow mein（炒面）？

托尼 · 斯塔克平生第一次陷入混乱 。

“那么，你想吃点什么？”洛基的声音从对面传来。

托尼面无表情地合上菜单，“ 嗯 ，反正我是第一次来，不如就直接来他们的招牌菜吧。”

被洛基戏谑的眼神盯着，托尼感觉自己的脸又要发热，明知道大概是暴露了自己没看懂菜单，面上却还是不愿落了下风。

“老板，”洛基朝着托尼身后扬声，一个梳着马尾辫穿着围裙的中年女人出现在托尼的视野中，“一盘煎饺，一份炒面和一份麻婆豆腐饭。”

中年女人怀疑地扫了他们一眼 ，点点头，“要水吗？”

“两杯。”洛基做了个手势，但在女人转身离开之时，他突然开口，“稍等，转念一想，请直接给我们来一壶吧。”

托尼的耳朵竖了起来，即使只跟洛基聊过几次天（外加跟踪对方近半个月），他已经对这个黑发男人的某些癖好深有感触，“什么意思？你给我点了什么？”

洛基一脸无辜，“你的招牌菜啊。”

“为什么我有种绝对不可以相信你的感觉。”托尼眼神狐疑。

“既然如此，你大可以等他们把你的菜端来的时候自己确认一下。”洛基好整以暇地耸肩。

托尼不置可否。从对这个男人的了解中，他知道对方喜爱恶作剧的本性，他不介意，即使是作为针对对象。这只是增添了更多趣味，不是吗？就像俄罗斯转盘，你永远无法确定下一枪迎接你的是不是子弹。

这家中国餐厅的上菜速度很快，迅速缓解了洛基和托尼之间没有话题交谈而面面相觑的尴尬。托尼在那盘所谓‘招牌菜’端到面前的时候就闻到了辛辣的味道。

“不想确认一下再动筷子吗？”洛基朝拿起勺子的托尼扬了扬眉。

托尼露出了他最好的开战笑容，“我一向有探险精神。”

可他仍然在食物入口的时候后悔了，柔软嫩滑的豆腐易于下咽，但同时也把那股辛辣通进了气管，托尼在爆发出咳嗽时尽量了避免了满桌狼藉的窘迫。而坐在对面的始作俑者一边毫无同情心地大笑着， 一边给他倒了一杯冷水 。

托尼猛地把冷水灌了下去，才勉强抑制住了喉咙中的疼痛和瘙痒，他的舌头仍然又烫又痛，但好歹反应没之前那么强烈了。他看着眼前这团红彤彤的东西，心里有点发怵，但瞟了眼洛基一幅“我告诉过你了”的 得意 表情，他那股不服输的劲又上来了。他又舀了一勺豆腐，但这次送在嘴巴里之前，他也加了一点旁边白乎乎的东西，似乎是米饭，但和他印象中的米饭长相不同，粘粘的感觉更重。他放在嘴里的那一刻就知道自己做对了，虽然还是辣得舌头痛，但他终于能体会到香料的趣味了。等到他足够习惯并开始享受这奇怪食物的味道之后，在 接下来 的几分钟，所有他在做的就是一遍一遍重复吃饭的动作。他不知道豆腐上翠绿的小粒是什么，也不知道红色的酱汁是由什么做成，但他知道他不想为了确认这些事而停下来。

强烈的视线令他如芒在背，托尼终于舍得从食物中抬起头。洛基正好整以暇地撑着头看他，眼神难以捉摸，似乎在透过玻璃窗观察什么珍惜生物，又像是以视线定点为刀尖解剖他，但或许什么都不是，只是单纯地、不带任何感情地望着他。

以桌子中间为界线，空间被清晰地划分，泾渭分明。而谁在外面？谁又在里面？

“沾到了。”

什么？

比起语言，表情更容易且直观地表达出一个人的所思所想。

洛基肯定看出了他的疑惑，轻笑了一下，伸出手用拇指揩去托尼嘴角的豆腐渣，接着面不改色地舔去。

托尼对此没有想法。然而与其说是没有想法，不如说是脑内电线板短路烧焦了，噼里啪啦一路火花带闪电，思维无法运转。但这并非源于羞赧，或者愤怒，或是任何类似的情感，而仅仅只是因为托尼不知该如何反应而已。因为洛基毫无感情的眼睛告诉他，这个擅自侵入对方个人空间，并作出暧昧举动的行为，没有任何意义。

洛基的所有行为都是纯粹的。纯粹的恶作剧，纯粹的试探，又或者单纯只是想看看对方是如何反应并以此为乐。然而他的行为同时也是复杂难辨的，因为你永远不知道他的意图，不知道他是否会从你的反应中看出来什么，并在未来设下无数个陷阱，只等你自己乖乖掉进去。通过过去数次的“人类观察行动”，他已经深切地了解了这一点。但也许恰巧是深切的了解，才让他无法透过层层帷幔捕捉到本质。

无视他，还是给他想要的反应，真是个艰难的选择。

“如果你这么馋的话，我可以分给你，没必要抢我吃下去的。”

最终托尼选择了第三个选项： 合理化他的行为 。

洛基的表情凝滞了一秒，但迅速恢复过来，他偏头打量了一会托尼，像是明白了什么。

“你可真无聊，臭小鬼。”

“我不是你用来取乐的玩具。”托尼吃了一口米饭，一边脸颊因为咀嚼而微微鼓起，“再说，能不要随便给我起外号吗。”

洛基对他的话嗤之以鼻，开始用餐，不再理他。

洛基面前的盘子里装着黄色的面食，闻着倒是很诱人，但从外表来看就像是没煮熟的意大利面，虽然托尼心里清楚那大概是酱料的效果，他仍是不觉得那玩意有什么好吃的。

托尼的胃部逐渐升腾起灼烧感，且有愈演愈烈地架势，他知道这是身体不适应这种辣度的讯号。不知道如果继续下去，会不会辣到住医院。漫无目的地想着，托尼吃饭的动作变得机械化起来，却不知为何没有停下来。

好痛啊。

“托尼！这是萨马尔叔叔特意为我们准备的菜肴，你怎么可以偷偷倒掉！”

好痛啊。

“安东尼！你的餐桌礼仪简直不像话！”

好痛啊。

“妈妈，看啊，我把西兰花和豆子都吃下去了，我今天是个乖孩子。妈妈，你看看我好不好？”

托尼的手腕猛地被攥住，他回过神来，抬眼正好撞见洛基蹙紧的眉。

“干什么？”

洛基不说话，只是静静地望着他，“我想吃你的这盘，分给我。”

沉默了一会，托尼说，“我还以为你永远不会问了呢。你想要多少？”

“全部。”说完不等托尼反应，他把整个盘子拖到他面前，完全不留给人抗议的余地。

一般来说，托尼不喜欢被人指挥来指挥去的，如同别人手中的提线木偶。实际上，非要他承认的话，他跟喜欢做那个掌控提线木偶的人。但令他没想到的是，无意的顺从竟带给他出乎意料的结果。尽管仍然幽暗朦胧，阴云密布，充斥着各种混杂的情绪，他却终于得以窥见一缕对方的思想。

桌子中间的煎饺散发出令人食指大动的香味，不过以托尼现在的状态，怕是吃不下去了。所以他给自己续了一杯冰水，缓慢地啜饮着。凝视着对面人明显急躁起来的动作，他的视线慢慢聚焦在男人缠在手腕上的绿色方巾。

那里正在发光。

托尼垂下眼脸，肩膀上多了几分重量，沉甸甸的。这是他探寻别人秘密的代价，他尚且不知道了解对方的秘密是否能带给他想要的结果，却已经开始被牵扯进别人的故事里。

他握紧手中的杯子。

只可惜他不得不做。

“还记得我们的约定吗？”

“什么约定？”洛基漫不经心地回道，依旧气急败坏地朝嘴里送食物。

“交换。我说过的吧，只要你告诉我你为什么要戴一条倒十字架的项链，我就告诉你我真实的姓氏。”

洛基整个人顿住，眼珠微微转动，明显是在回忆，接着他嘴角扯起嘲弄的笑，“我看起来像是在乎你姓氏的样子吗？”

“你在乎。”

这次洛基终于舍得好好直视托尼了，但并非是由于被说中了，而是因为对方斩钉截铁的态度。

“没人在乎我姓什么，唯有你，在见到我的第一面，第一反应是想知道我姓什么。我已经给了你答案，如果对你来说真的无关紧要的话，你明明可以就此放过，可你没有。”

“那是因为你的谎言太拙劣了。”

托尼轻轻笑了，“也许，也许你的确是为了炫耀而当面戳穿我。这是一种可能。那我是否还能假设另一种可能？你想知道我的姓氏，我的秘密，因为你想了解我。而你想了解我，或许是因为当你看见我的第一秒，你就和我一样，已然知晓我是你的‘同类’。”

洛基扔下勺子，靠在椅背上，“你妄想症挺严重的，你该找医生瞧瞧。”

“就当我有吧。但你不能完全否定我所说的可能性，不是吗？”托尼的身体前倾，透露出一种进攻者的姿态，“秘密之所以是秘密，是当事人不想或不能让其他人知道。这个秘密明明对你来说很重要，但你却刻意戴了一条这样宣之于口的项链，就像你等不及昭告天下一样。既然如此，告诉我又有什么关系？”

洛基的眼眸染上一层阴鸷，“你这么想知道，大可以去问问托尔，你不是和他关系很好吗。”

“我想听你说。”

洛基没回答，他的手指轻轻点着桌面，似乎在掂量托尼说的话。托尼喝了一口冰水，他不指望对方立刻回心转意，给他想要的结果。这要刚刚那一席话能被对方听进去，就算是达成了目的。

“你凭什么把我的倒十字架和你的姓氏放在同一座天秤上测量？”

托尼看着杯子里水面泛起涟漪，他恍惚间能看到自己的倒影，“你知道了我的姓氏，就知道了我的一切。”

“故弄玄虚。”洛基嗤笑道，他从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的钱扔到桌子上，接着起身，直到餐厅门口才回过头来，“等什么呢，跟上。”

看来今天的谈判时间结束了。托尼站起身，一路小跑才勉强跟上男人的步伐，对方似乎完全不在乎两人之间腿长的差异，一点没有体谅他的意思。

两人一路穿过大街小巷，最终停在一辆看起来有些年头的二手福特车前。虽然涂了崭新的黑漆，还是能看到关节缝隙处清不干净的铁锈痕迹。车门下侧被不知何物蹭过，一条长长的伤疤，格外扎眼。

“上车吧。”洛基径直坐到车内，等到托尼跟着坐进去的时候，又开口，“关门的时候用力点。”

托尼正准备关门的手顿了一下，这时他才注意到副驾驶的门有点问题，虽然在他看来只不过是换个零件的事，但就算再没常识他也知道这个世界上不是所有人都跟他一样，打个电话就能解决所有问题。

托尼用力关上门，洛基随之转动钥匙发动引擎，这辆快要散架的小破车颤动了半天才勉勉强强地跟随主人的指令上了路。托尼的手指点了点车载收音机，没有任何动静。

“ 没用的 。我这辆是 63年的福特MK I ，跟托尔的那辆新车不一样，属于时刻要报废的废铁，故障多得不行。”

托尼收回手，冰凉且不够柔软的皮革硌得他不太舒服，这大概是他坐过的最廉价的车了。

“你真的很喜欢把托尔牵扯进来，我明明没那个意思。”

“反正你之后也会这么想，不是吗。”

“现在有妄想症的是谁？”

洛基哼了一声，没有回答。托尼靠着微微起雾的窗户，有点昏昏欲睡。失眠和过度运动带来的疲惫感终于逐渐侵蚀了他精神，他撑不起眼睑，视线也逐渐模糊。

“小屁孩，你家地址多少？”

“布理玛街 …… 13号 …… ”托尼断断续续地回答，声音越来越低，“不要叫我 ……小屁孩……叫我托尼…… ”

随后，他的意识陷入黑暗。

等到托尼再次睁开眼，托尼发现自己已经到家门口了，鼻尖萦绕着一丝烟味，他转过头看见洛基正开着车窗抽烟。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”

托尼的声音中还带着睡意未消的沙哑，他偏头看着窗外，但从他这个方位他并看不出来安娜在不在家。

“你本可以直接叫醒我的。”

洛基没有回话，只是挥挥手示意他赶紧滚蛋。

虽然不抱什么希望，但下车前，他仍是开口，“周一见，洛基。”

就当沉默拉长到他认为等不到回复的时候，他听到声音，要不是集中注意力，他可能就错过了。

“周一见，托尼。”

关门的手顿了顿，托尼低着头笑了。

看着扬长而去的福特车，托尼低声呢喃。

“周一见。”


	10. Chapter 10

托尼正在为今晚做准备。

虽然已经将安娜差使出门，但他还是打开收音机以掩盖房间里窸窸窣窣的动静，男主播以严肃的声线叙述最近的新闻：两个星期前的飓风卷走了二十三个可怜人的性命，大量房屋被破坏，直到现在英国东南区域的一些小镇还在依靠应急设备生活，同时黑色星期一也给伦敦带来了经济上的致命打击，不少人觉得这是三十年代大萧条的重现，阴谋论通过某些小电台主播大肆传播，层出不穷的抢劫和自杀案件让苏格兰场忙得焦头烂额，于此相比戈兰海德大桥的崩塌甚至都不能惹来屏幕前的一声惊呼。邻居米德伍德太太来找安娜喝下午茶的时候，总会愁容满面地发牢骚，抱怨这世界真是一个恐怖混乱的地方，可没过一会儿她又会说，这些事是不会发生在阿斯加德的，托尼猜她这句话是有几分道理的。

透过窗外，他能看见各家各户都在门前或院子里放上了万圣节的装扮，廉价的蛛网和鬼怪假人，就好像哪怕全世界都陷入混乱，阿斯加德也只会自顾自地过着生活。甚至安娜也被这平静祥和的气氛影响，在他的房间放了座小巧的南瓜灯。

的确，对于生活在阿斯加德的人来说，这里“世外桃源”到有点无聊的程度。虽然以“城市”自居，但实际只有不到一万的人口，走在路上随便都能碰到熟人，安娜和托尼一家搬到这里都能算得上城市新闻。因为全民基督徒的关系，周日大部分人都会挤在市中心不算宏伟的教堂里聆听上帝的声音，商店街完全看不见人影。托尼刚到镇上的时候，正好是周日，望着除了乌鸦飞过就没有任何动静的街道，有一瞬间他还以为世界末日提前到来了。除了保龄球馆，汽车影院，还有几个小酒吧，就没有其他可以消磨时间的方式。甚至连酒吧都依照时代划分得很清楚，三家酒吧分别被白领，工人阶级和老年人占领，年轻人只会去一家名称为“大角鹿”的酒吧。

电话铃声响了，他拾起听筒，一边夹在肩颈处，一边卖力地试图穿上白色丝袜。

“喂？”

“嗨，托尼。”

“嗨，达西，什么事？”

“我知道我之前问过你，我知道你已经拒绝了我，但你确定你今晚真的不来学校吗？我们弄了个超棒的鬼屋，托尔会带来他妈妈做的小蛋糕，这会是个很酷的派对 …… ”女生的语速又急又快，不给托尼插嘴的机会。

“我很抱歉，达西，我说过了，我晚上有事。”托尼强硬地打断她。达西是个非常热心肠的女孩，但有时候有点热心过头了，他不想显得不近人情，但是他实在不喜欢一遍又一遍地重复自己。

“什么事？我之前问过安娜了，她说你们今晚没安排。我只是不想你因为害羞或其他愚蠢的问题，而错过我们的派对 …… ”

“等会，什么叫你问过安娜了？你见过安娜？什么时候？”

“我之前打电话给你，是安娜接的电话。顺便一说，她真的很温柔，声音还好听。”

托尼挣扎着给丝袜系上皮带，但显然他在机械上如有神助的灵活双手并不适用于一个小小纽扣，皮带脱手了，在他腿上弹出一条红痕。

“妈的！”

“托尼，你是在骂脏话吗？谁教你的？我发誓如果我找到那个教你说脏话的人 …… ”

听筒对面传出纷乱的杂音，明显有别人看不过去而接手了。

“嗨，托尼。”

“嗨，娜塔莎。”托尼松了口气，幸好是明事理的娜塔莎。

“达西对你今晚来不了这件事真的很伤心。”

托尼叹了口气，他暂时停下手上的动作，捋了一把落在额前的头发。

“我知道，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。但我去不了。”

“我能问你今晚到底有什么事吗？”

“抱歉。”托尼本想撒个谎，但转念一想又放弃了。反正精明的娜塔莎也会看出来他是在撒谎的。

“好的，我明白了。我会跟达西解释的。”

娜塔莎似乎接受了，这让托尼放下心，但很快他想起一件事，他匆忙说道，“等一下！”

“怎么了？”

“如果，我的意思是如果，安娜问起来，就说我在你们那好吗？”

听筒对面沉默良久，托尼感觉自己的心也跟着悬起，就快抵达喉咙口。

“好的。”

托尼的心安安稳稳地落回肚子里。

“但你要知道，我会视情况决定要不要为你撒这个谎的。”

托尼有些烦躁地捏了捏眼窝。变数太多了，这不能算是一个令他安心的回答，但他知道自己不能要求更多了，“我明白。再见。”

“再见，托尼，注意安全。”

托尼将听筒放回座机上，转头看向镜子。等身立镜映照出一个熟悉又陌生的身影。似乎有自己想法的棕色卷发，永远不会委身于强加其上的循规蹈矩，与头发颜色一致的双眸，和因为终日失眠而略显苍白的脸色，这是他熟悉的自己。但他身上不容忽视的蓝裙子，白色缎带，和一边落在膝盖处的丝袜，则无不透露出这一切有多么滑稽可笑。

托尼的脚搭在凳子上，两只手将丝袜一点点拉起，直到弹性材质的白色布料和肌肤严丝合缝地贴合在一起。他系上皮带，这一次没有听筒的妨碍，成功得很顺利。他戴上浅金色假发，至少这个已经足够驾轻就熟，倒不像丝袜需要他花费过多时间。他转头看向镜子调整假发的位置，平时疏于管理让假发尾部打起了结，没有特制的梳子，他只好勉强用手指梳理了一下，上一秒还在跟假发较着劲，下一秒他却突然意识到他的脚还没放下来。

歪着脑袋，双手插在头发中，一只脚踩在凳子上，他看起来就像父亲放在书房里那些写真杂志的嫩模。那些模特，有些甚至还称不上是女人，仅是少女，也许没比他大几岁，可能连一次正经恋爱都没谈过，但已经学会对着镜头露出经过多番练习的姣好笑容，天真无邪地暴露着自己的身体，以为自己足够了解，实际上仍是懵懵懂懂。他妈妈不喜欢他偷看那些杂志，但大概并不仅是觉得小孩不该涉足这些领域，因为当她看着那些女孩的时候，有一瞬间会露出哀伤的眼神。她会轻轻抚摸他的头发，说他有多幸运，是个男孩，而且是斯塔克家的男孩。托尼很快领会了他妈妈的意思，就像他很快了解酒精和金钱的意义。但是最近，偶尔，只是偶尔，他会幻想如果自己是女孩会是什么感觉。

托尼沉浸在自己的思绪里，错过了门外隐约的脚步声，等到他发现情况不对的时候已经没时间掩藏自己的踪迹，只来得及在心里骂了一声响亮的脏话。

“托尼，我买了点苹果糖和甜甜圈，你想要 …… ”

干！

如果托尼不是事件主人公的话，他大概会因为安娜瞪得溜圆的双眼笑出声来，毕竟这是他第一次看到向来优雅淡定的安娜露出如此惊愕的表情。但等到一开始的冲击渐渐淡化后，倒霉的就是托尼了。

安娜嘴角的弧度不住上扬，发出逗小猫小狗似的声音，眼角眉梢的戏谑昭然若揭，“天哪，瞧瞧你，这是谁家的小姑娘跑到我这来了。你是托尼的小伙伴吗？”

“安娜，这是万圣节， 万圣节的目的就是打扮成别人 ， 请不要小题大做 。”托尼试图维持最后的尊严。

“我知道。”安娜歪歪头，递给他一个“理所当然”的眼神，她一边在桌上放下装着甜甜圈和苹果糖的盘子，一边说，“我都把你去年的超人服饰从储物柜里拿出来了，不过我猜今年你是用不上了，但也许明年你能提前告诉我你的取向换了，这样我就能提前为你准备。说说看，你比较喜欢辛德瑞拉还是猫女？”

“天啊，我刚刚不是说过不要小题大做了吗？”托尼揉着额角，感觉自己的偏头痛症状正以迅雷不及掩耳的速度向他席卷而来。

“我没有！我只是希望你不要总是瞒着我，这些天以来我感觉自己成了最后一个才知道你在干什么的人。”

感知到安娜声音中的情绪不对，托尼转过脸，撞见她灰蓝眼睛里的愁绪，愧疚感开始啃食他。他知道自己最近被太多事情分去心神，与安娜相处的时间越来越少，明明安娜也和他一样在这个守旧的城市举目无亲，他却只想着自己的事情。可他又能说些什么呢？哪怕他想安慰她，也不能承诺自己做不到的事情。

犹豫了一下，托尼握住安娜的手，尽量表现得足够诚恳，“我很抱歉。”

这些天他道歉的次数越来越多了，他无法确认这到底是好事还是坏事。

“哦，托尼，你不需要道歉，你永远不需要道歉。”安娜垂下身抱住他，托尼的鼻尖埋在她棕色的发丝里，呼吸里是薰衣草的香味。

很快安娜放开了他，似乎也同时整理好了自己的情绪，等到他对上她的双眼，又是他熟悉的那个温柔又坚强的安娜了。

“现在，我们需要给你化一个美美的妆，这才配得上这套漂亮裙子不是吗？”安娜起身，“让我去拿我的化妆盒。”

“实际上，”在安娜就要离开之前，托尼拉开抽屉，平日里放在安娜梳妆台上的黑色天鹅绒化妆盒奇迹般地出现在里面，他耸耸肩，以缓解尴尬，“我觉得你可以省去这个步骤。”

安娜笑了，戏谑地瞟了一眼托尼，“怪不得你今天突然让我去买苹果糖和甜甜圈，看来你都计划好了是吗？”

“考虑到你比我预计地更快回家，我还是计算失误了。”

安娜大笑出声，托尼看着她也忍不住莞尔，就在这瞬间他感觉就像回到了斯塔克大宅，当痛苦的撕裂还没发生之前。

托尼静静坐在凳子上等着安娜给他上妆，时不时埋怨女人的化妆品真是繁多又没什么必要，安娜毫不在意他玩笑的冒犯，只有在他不顾指示胡乱动作的时候，才轻轻弹了弹他的鼻子。

所有这一切都很不真实。上一次他会在与安娜独处时感觉到安心与愉悦，而不是紧张与烦躁，已经过了好久好久，这让他感觉就像上辈子发生的事一样。下午的阳光洒满房间，照亮了书桌、浅蓝的衣柜和光洁的木地板，空气中弥漫着糖浆的甜香。托尼伸出手，一缕阳光落在他的手心，白皙的皮肤上反射出柔和的光芒。他暗自许愿自己以后不会忘记这一刻。

“好了！”安娜雀跃地直起身，上下打量托尼的脸，似乎很满意她的作品。她将镜子摆放在托尼面前，他看到一个金发的少女回望他，几乎没有一点棕发男孩的影子。

就连他自己都认不出自己，又有谁会在晦暗的酒吧里认出他呢。

“安娜，你真是巧手生花。”托尼发自内心地称赞，他左右晃了晃脑袋，妆容无懈可击，绝对没有人能看出来镜子中的少女是个男孩。

安娜站在托尼背后，看着镜中的他，眼神柔和，“看看，多么漂亮的小姑娘。”

托尼闻言皱了皱眉 ，孩子气地嘟起嘴，“我是男孩。”

“上了全妆，并且穿着小裙子的人可没资格说这话。”

托尼翻了个白眼，“行吧，随便取笑我吧。”

他看了看时间，离他预计到达的时间还很早，不过他首先得想个脱身之计。

“安娜，我可能现在就要出门去学校了，我答应达西要帮他们布置场地。”他面不改色地说道。他扯谎的功力愈发深厚了，托尼讽刺地想。

“可你还没吃晚餐呢？”

“托尔带了他妈妈的蛋糕。”

“但是蛋糕可不算是晚餐 …… ”安娜在托尼祈求且坚定的目光下败下阵来，“好吧，我去发动汽车。”

“不行！呃，我的意思是，我想给他们个惊喜，但你也跟着的话，他们很快就会猜出来那是我。”

“哦，托尼，我可不能让你一个人去学校。”

“我没事的，我已经长大了，我能照顾好自己。”

“我不会下车的。我会立马开走，不会让他们有机会看见我。”安娜仍然试图说服托尼。

“求你了。”托尼用上他最好的狗狗眼攻势。

安娜严肃地盯着他，摆出大人的架子，而托尼也不容退让地与她对视。过了一会儿，安娜抿紧的唇松动了，他知道他成功了。

“好吧。”安娜泄气地叹道，从衣柜里拿出他的灯芯绒大衣，披在他身上，“我给你叫辆的士。”

“谢谢你，安娜。”

托尼跟着安娜走出房门，静静地凝视着安娜忙碌地身影。如果她知道自己今晚真实的目的地，她会如何反应？她是否会后悔没有更加执着地要求他留下？又或许她会自责，就像他的母亲一样，深陷在没能履行她作为看护者的职责的愧疚中。一想到安娜有可能经受的痛苦，他就感到一阵令他胃绞痛的不适。但他不能停下来，因为过错已经犯下。曾经几次三番在夜色的掩护下偷溜出门，他就已经伤害到了安娜。他只能寄希望于未来，等到他终于完成他的目的，可以弥补这些不得已而为之的伤害。

自欺欺人。心底另一个自己冷笑着，冷眼旁观他的自我告解。

我知道。我知道。但我找不到其他出路了。

托尼垂下眼眸。

“的士还有三分钟就到了，我们去门口等吧。”安娜欢快地说，招呼托尼走到玄关，献宝似的拿出一双女式皮鞋，令人惊奇的是，它们看起来很适合他的鞋码，“我从米德伍德太太那借来了她女儿的鞋，幸好他们一家都是女儿，鞋子多得用不完，正好有一双是你可以穿的。”

托尼眨了眨眼，突然发觉他的计划里的确漏洞百出，他甚至没想到鞋子这个问题。之前扮女生去酒吧，仅是因为他的身高实在不能伪装成一个成年男子，而且对于不管在哪里的酒吧来说，保安对女生的检查都松懈得令人发指，特别是漂亮女孩。前几次他都是穿着牛仔裤和帆布鞋，虽然谈不上尽善尽美，但好在阿斯加德这个保守的小城市没人会相信有人会扮成女生进酒吧。

“谢谢你，安娜，你真周到。”

托尼穿上皮鞋，对后脚跟略微的拔高有些不适应，并不影响行走，但站久了绝对会脚疼。托尼一时之间开始怀疑他计划的可行性，他可不想晚上进行到一半脚疼得走不动道。

安娜为他系上大衣的纽扣，托尼意识到她的双手在微微发抖。

“我大概不应该放任一个十三岁小孩晚上自己一个人，没有任何一个大人应该这么做。可是你很开心，你是那么的开心，而我已经很久没看到你的笑容了。我知道，你已经长大了，你开始有自己的小秘密了。我不会逼迫你说出来，我知道等你准备好了，你会告诉我的，对吗？所以，今晚，我什么都不会问的。但是，托尼，”她抬手抚平托尼的衣领，眼神一如既往的柔和，而他却如遭雷击，连指尖都跟着麻木了，“你要答应我，不管你这幅装束是去干什么，答应我要保证安全，不要 …… ”她顿了顿，紧紧闭上双眼，似乎在遏制什么可怕的回忆破土而出，她挣扎地露出一丝笑容，“不要让自己陷入危险中。最重要的是，要开心。我会等你回家。”

托尼沉默了很久，像一座凝固的雕塑静止在原地。他有股冲动，想把一切都和盘托出，想继续做个能在母亲膝下撒娇的孩子，就像从前一样，躲藏在‘家’这个避风港中，让顶天立地的大人们替他承受一切，这样他就可以背过身去，假装窗外的风雨不存在。但冲动只在脑海里短暂停留一瞬，很快他振作精神，露出在镜子前训练多次的笑容。

“我保证，安娜。”

接着，托尼转身出门，踏进门前的黑色的士中。

“阿斯加德中学，是吗？”司机漫不经心地问道。

“不，去我朋友家。”他撒谎道，给出一个地址。

“这个地址离大角鹿很近啊，你不会是想去那吧？”司机狐疑地透过后视镜看向托尼。

是的，但我是不可能承认的，不是吗？

托尼疲惫地靠在车窗上，“开车吧。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查资料才发现1987年十月英国发生了这么多事
> 
> 我懒得编一个英国城市名了，希望阿斯加德不会太出戏
> 
> 娜塔莎 · 助攻狂魔 · 罗曼诺夫
> 
> 我什么时候才能写到我最想写的部分，累了


End file.
